


Муж путешественника во времени

by Minty_February



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Curtain Fic, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: После того, как все точно-точно закончилось и все элементы похоронены, Нилу и Протагонисту надо где-то затеряться. Они выдают себя за супружескую пару и возвращаются в Таллин - только уже просто жить, а не создавать пробки в Ласнамаэ.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Молодожены

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Нил остался жив. Я за интернет плачу, не чтобы над смертью Нила реветь.
> 
> !ФАНФИК ДОПИСАН! 
> 
> Выкладываю по главе в неделю. Пока редактирую и работаю с бетой.

Он радовался, что в этой всеми забытой стране Европы многие, на удивление, говорили на английском. Отвлекались от своего непонятного воркования и могли спокойно вступить с ним в разговор, что очень спасало при условии смены смартфона во благо безопасности, а бумажная карта Любляны в отеле была только на французском, арабском и почему-то шведском. Зачем вообще нужна карта на шведском, если практически все в Скандинавии говорили на английском? Видимо, поэтому английских карт и не осталось – все были растащены на сувениры шведами.  
Он следовал любезно нарисованной стрелке на французской карте и специально размышлял на пространные темы вместо обдумывания истинной причины встречи. Верную дорогу к неприметному маленькому кафе ему любезно нарисовала местная девушка, чуть удивившаяся запросу. «Туда только здешние ходят», - пояснила она, ставя крестик в конечном пункте.  
Он усмехнулся. Что же, в части подготовки миссий Нил опять его уделал, удачно замаскировавшись под люблянца. Он вообще даже не удивится, если гениальный учёный ещё и словенский успел выучить. Вместе с соседним хорватским, ну просто так, на всякий случай.  
Он сразу узнал Нила - по стоящей на дубовом столе огромной чашке чёрного кофе, которым тот пытался перебить последствия финальной миссии, на которую отправился один.  
\- Привет, - обернулся к нему Нил и широко улыбнулся. От его радостного выражения лица стало намного легче – все же он постоянно сомневался, что им обоим удастся выйти из этой бесконечной передряги живыми. И, кажется, даже невредимыми.  
\- Привет, - быстро кивнул он, стараясь не показывать радости.  
\- Только не говори, что ты злишься, что я отправился в последний турникет один. Там была скука смертная, бумажная волокита. Тонна документов, как гвоздь в крышку гроба веселым путешествиям.  
Нил, продолжая сиять, достал из хорошо знакомого чёрного рюкзака неприметную папку, положил ее на стол и пододвинул ближе к собеседнику.  
\- Мы почти свободны. Почти. Там лежит твой новый паспорт, новое имя и биография.

Все ещё не до конца вникая в происходящее, он вытащил из-под пары листов небольшую пластиковую карточку. За годы службы он успел побывать гражданином разных стран, но вот небольшой Эстонии - нет. Да и имя странное, Рауль. Кто бы ни выбрал ему эту новую жизнь, с фантазией проблем у него не было.  
\- Почему Таллин?  
\- Небольшая страна с хорошей инфраструктурой, - пожал плечами Нил. Он уже узнавал этот жест - он значил, что Нил знает намного больше, но расспрашивать подробности было бесполезно.  
\- Оттуда можно легко добраться в любую точку Европы благодаря развитому авиасоообщению, а до России, которая нам тогда изрядно потрепала нервы, всего пара часов езды.  
Он отложил карточку гражданина ЕС и начал внимательно изучать резюме с собственной фотографией. Образование, полученное в США, даже было схожим с тем, которое он получил в той, другой жизни. Гораздо больше его заинтересовал пункт «семейное положение».  
Состоит в браке с Нилом Ротасом?  
\- Ты дошёл до пункта про личную жизнь, я вижу, - засмеялся Нил. Его крайне развеселило чужое смущение.  
\- Видишь ли, мы теперь должны быть постоянно рядом, для случая дальнейшей возможной быстрой мобилизации. На братьев мы не сильно похожи, да и на отца с сыном, даже приемных. Оставался один вариант, благо, Эстония не так давно легализовала однополые союзы. Но влияние нетолерантного соседа ещё велико, не все могут принять такие браки. Но это нам только на руку, никто не будет особо активно расспрашивать про наше прошлое - они ещё настороженно относятся к геям. Но общая легенда - мы познакомились на отпуске здесь, в Любляне, три года назад. Встречались в Европе во время твоих каникул, вступили в брак, здесь же, там даже нарисованы где-то свадебные фотографии на том красивом мосту с драконами, поищи в папке, ты там неплохо вышел... И, представляешь, какая удача! Всего через месяц я получил приглашение преподавать в Таллинском техническом университете, учить физике аспирантов, поэтому мы и переезжаем вместе.  
Рауль слушал вольный пересказ изложенной на отдельном листе своей новой биографии. Новость о собственной изменённой ориентации даже и не особо сбивала с толку. По крайней мере, не так, как само осознание возможности другой, спокойной жизни, пусть и в крошечной неизвестной стране.  
\- Так что у тебя сегодня, так сказать, последняя холостяцкая ночь. Завтра мы вылетаем в Таллин, встречаемся в аэропорту в 8 утра.  
Рауль взял в руки папку. Он даже и не мечтал о том, чтобы однажды остепениться, без бесконечных поисков турникетов, закрытия алгоритма и устранения всех причастных. На фоне этого фальшивая однополая семья казалась ему меньшим из зол.  
\- Спасибо, что хоть детей у нас нет, - фыркнул он и встал с места.  
\- Завтра, в 8 утра в аэропорту на шестнадцатой стойке регистрации. А сейчас я пойду прощаться с безмятежной незамужней жизнью. Раз уж мы не на прямом задании, то мне нужны пара стаканов того, что в кофейне не подают.  
Рауль - он решил сразу привыкать к новому имени - отсалютовал Нилу, на секунду задержав взгляд на той самой красной нитке, которая все еще была привязана к рюкзаку напарника. Кажется, это было единственным, что его супруг решил забрать в чистый лист новой жизни.


	2. Новоселье

У него уже давно была теория, что Нил - робот. Представитель Homo Sapiens попросту не мог приехать к 8 утра в аэропорт в идеально отглаженной белоснежной рубашке. И уже привычная небрежно расстёгнутая верхняя пуговица.  
\- Собрался из аэропорта сразу ехать читать лекции? – Он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. И тут же получил в ответ крепкие объятия.  
\- Не вызывай подозрений, - прошептал Нил на ухо. Одновременно он ловко перехватил чужую руку и максимально незаметно надел на безымянный палец кольцо.  
\- Все, теперь совсем официально.  
Рауль, все ещё не успевающий отследить столь быструю смену статуса, пару раз неуверенно прокрутил кольцо на пальце. Он никогда не носил украшений, потому инородный металл долгое время ощущался на ладони. Когда Рауль протягивал лучезарной работнице аэропорта свой паспорт, сдавал чемодан в багаж, сжимал стаканчик с кофе в очереди на посадку, - все это время он ощущал это кольцо, ещё не в состоянии так быстро свыкнуться со своеобразной меткой.  
В отличие от Нила. Тот так легко умудрялся одновременно договариваться о подписании контракта на съем квартиры без предварительного просмотра, перенести собеседование с первыми студентами и даже забежать в отдел дьюти-фри с вином. «Будто бы он уже когда-то был женат», - с удивлением отметил про себя Рауль, наблюдая, как Нил выбирает на стойках магазина уникальное местное оранжевое вино «на новоселье».  
Рауль осознал, что он ничего не знал о своём «супруге» - Нил предпочитал водку с тоником и крепкий чёрный кофе с двумя пакетиками сахара. Ну, и ещё был способен объяснить все законы физики даже соседскому мопсу. Был ли Нил женат? И точно ли женат, может, замужем? Когда получил ученую степень и по какой теме? Не то чтобы Рауль разобрался бы, но хотя бы название знать не помешало.  
\- Почему я не получил копию твоей биографии? - спросил Рауль, когда они пристегивали ремни безопасности в самолете.   
\- Там особо ничего и не было. – Нил пожал плечами.  
Опять! Этот жест в исполнении Нила стоит запретить женевской конвенцией по правам человека как психологическое насилие.   
\- Я родился в Лондоне, ходил в школу в Лондоне, учился в Лондоне, поступил в Оксфорд, защитил магистерскую диссертацию, ты не поверишь, в Лондоне. Ничего интересного.   
-А женат ты был? - уже в лоб спросил Рауль.  
Шум взлетающего самолета заглушил громкий смех Нила.   
\- Когда становишься самым молодым магистром физики за последние двадцать лет, единственная твоя жена – квантовая физика, - отшутился Нил, достал эйрподсы и ушел в мир классического рока, вопреки озвученному ранее предупреждению стюардесс о возможной турбулентности.   
Весь недолгий полёт Рауль изучал скачанную заранее краткую историю Таллина и изредка возвращался к своей новой биографии. Его ждала прямая противоположность предыдущей жизни. Крошечный городок с неторопливыми жителями. Холодный, почти скандинавский климат. Сотни сортов местного пива с непроизносимыми названиями. Рекомендуемые поездки на выходные в соседнюю Латвию (или Литву? Черт бы их побрал, не могли назваться как-то хоть немного по-разному?!). Древний красивый замок, и...  
Рауль обернулся на заснувшего соседа. Несмотря на играющих «Deep Purple», Нил крепко спал, склонив голову на бок.   
Рауль вытащил из-под сидения плед и накинул на чужие плечи.   
…И мирная жизнь с ранее только боевым товарищем.   
Он с удивлением отмечал, что это может оказаться не только не легче, но даже и сложнее предыдущих заданий. Да и в семейной жизни не было крайнего варианта в виде капсулы с цианидом...  
Рауль усмехнулся своим мыслям, слыша краем уха, как приятный механический голос объявил о предстоящем снижении и приземлении в аэропорту Таллина имени Леннарта Мери в точно запланированное время.   
***  
Рауль не переставал удивляться, как легко проходило всё с их новыми документами. На пограничном контроле Нила остановили только для пересчета привезённых в страну бутылок некрепкого алкоголя. Убедившись, что количество литров не превышает дозволенное, путешественников тут же отпустили. Все айди-карты сканировались и находились в базах практически мгновенно. Кредиткой местного банка без проблем оплачивалась минералка в автомате и счёт за такси. Даже у казавшегося дотошным владельца жилья - пожилого бывшего кгбшника, каким-то образом оставшегося после развала Советского Союза в Эстонии, да ещё и с двумя квартирами, не возникло вопросов к документам Нила. Удивление вызывало разве что малое количество багажа, но Нил отшучивался о желании начать жизнь с нуля. В конце концов, одежда и мебель по всей Европе продаётся практически одинаковая. 

\- Здесь две комнаты. Спальня и гостиная, - огласил очевидное Нил, когда их новое жилье покинули, наконец, посторонние. Рауль расположился в светло-сером кресле, стоящем в углу. Комнаты были обставлены как под копирку со всех предыдущих конспиративных квартир. Безликие светлые стеллажи, стандартный, из каталога «Икеа», гарнитур, среднего размера плазма под потолком. Отличались разве что плотные черные шторы на окнах - защита от затяжной летней белой ночи. Рауль был уверен, что в страницах какого-то из толстых фолиантов был даже заранее вырезан классический тайник для небольшого пистолета. Наградного «ТТ», усмехнулся он сам себе, вспоминая типичное суровое лицо сотрудника спецслужб, которому отныне они даже должны платить в месяц несколько сотен евро за эту квартиру.  
От фантазий в стиле «Охоты за красным октябрем» Рауля отвлёк голос Нила.   
\- Кому-то придётся спать на диване в гостиной. Можем кинуть жребий, у меня даже монетка есть.   
Рауль вспомнил, как когда-то явно привыкший к комфорту Нил пытался устроиться спать на раскладушке в провонявшем рыбой контейнере.   
\- Я привык к казармам, так что мне и диван подойдёт. Если он раскладывается, конечно.   
\- Должен. В любом случае, инструкция ждёт тебя в стеллаже, как любезно нам десять раз повторил агент по недвижимости.   
Нил развернулся и, что-то напевая себе под нос, исчез в ванной комнате. Под шум льющейся воды Рауль продолжал оглядывать гостиную. В углу стоял платяной шкаф, в который ему даже особенно и нечего было положить, кроме двух сменных футболок и пары брюк. Но теперь у него была банковская карта, привязанная к нормальному паспорту. Никаких больше перегонов денег по счетам трёх банков Карибского бассейна, чтобы потом снять наличные в подвальном помещении сомнительного грязного банкомата. Можно просто зайти на сайт, выбрать подходящие вещи, заполнить диапазон времени доставки и вбить собственный адрес. Абсолютно легальную квартиру, в документах на которую он числился официальным квартиросъемщиком на ближайший год. Больше никаких покупок еды мелкими партиями на день - просторный двухкамерный холодильник так и манил разорить ближайший «Rimi». И даже ради утреннего кофе не обязательно было выходить в огромных черных очках в мелкие кафе, расплачиваться замызганными монетками, спешно забирать рукой в перчатке бумажный стаканчик.   
Рауль прошёл на кухню и начал разглядывать обстановку. Предприимчивый Нил заказал перед заселением капитальную уборку, так что отчищенным до блеска кофейником можно было начинать пользоваться хоть сейчас. Или завтра утром - не спеша дать настояться столь любимой Раулем смеси кофе с кардамоном строго двенадцать минут и после разлить ароматный напиток по чашкам. Вот те белые с серебряным краем идеально подойдут, например.   
Плеск воды резко сменился на шорох закручивающихся кранов. Рауль осознал, что машинально прислушивается к каждому звуку этой мирной квартиры. Моделировал в голове, что происходило в соседней комнате. Взглядом прослеживал пути отхода. Второй этаж, это отлично, можно просто прыгать.   
Он выдохнул, налил в ту самую симпатичную белую кружку воды прямо из-под крана - путеводитель по Таллину несколько раз подчёркивал, что абсолютно вся вода является питьевой - и сделал пару жадных глотков.   
Все эти построения плана побегов явно были лишними. Нил, судя по едва слышному шороху расчески и более шумному хлопанью дверцей шкафа, в данный момент просто активно приводил себя в порядок.   
И Нил явно рассчитал все пути отхода заранее, ещё при выборе экс-кгбшной квартиры.   
\- Словенское уникальное оранжевое вино?  
Голос ученого раздался прямо за спиной.  
\- Мы сняли квартиру в двух шагах от Старого города, - отвлёкся Рауль от своих шпионских мыслей, - и ты предлагаешь сидеть дома? Не знаю, чему там учили в твоём Оксфорде, но явно не поиску лучших пабов.   
Рауль обернулся и с удивлением отметил смену одежды Нила. На нем была клетчатая рубашка и потёртые синие джинсы. Костюм с иголочки произвёл должное впечатление на арендодателя и отправился в шкаф, ждать первых лекций в Таллинском техническом.   
«Самый молодой магистр... А сколько ему вообще лет? Хотя бы тридцать есть?» - впервые задумался об этом Рауль. Впрямь, когда Нил не был защищён броней «Армани», он выглядел скорее, как студент, а никак не важный учёный.  
-Ты прав. Olde Hansa?  
Кажется, они с Нилом читали один и тот же путеводитель.  
\- Они обещают лучшее пиво с корицей. Я же не на задании, так что могу и пиво...  
Рауль осекся, но все же перешёл к важной теме.  
\- У тебя осталось оружие?  
Нил, поправлявший в тот момент ворот рубашки, замер, едва услышав вопрос.  
\- Пистолет ждёт под подушкой. С собой нож и пара капсул с сюрпризом. Ты тоже оставил сувениры?  
Рауль кивнул.  
\- Мелкий ствол всегда при мне, нож в заднем кармане и оставшаяся капсула с цианидом. Они же не пригодятся?  
\- Не должны.  
Нил вздохнул, схватил с тумбочки новый айфон и айди-карту.  
\- А вот карта тебе в баре точно пригодится. Теперь выглядишь, будто тебе едва можно продавать алкоголь.  
Рауль старался максимально перевести тему в противоположную сторону. У них была новая миссия - оставаться в резерве. Всегда готовыми. Даже эта вполне себе обычная со стороны жизнь была на деле частью чьего-то плана.   
Нил что-то рассказывал фоном про особенности транспорта в этой небольшой европейской столице, но Рауль больше обращал внимание на то, насколько отличался город от того района, где они сцепились с Сатором. Маленькие улочки кишели суетливыми людьми, толпы азиатов делали миллионы селфи, гид на английском рассказывала об истории углового дома средневековой улицы. Рауль отмечал на себе заинтересованные взгляды, но эти быстрые взоры отличались от профессиональной слежки. Люди смотрели на него только потому, что он был едва ли не единственным чернокожим среди местных. Да уж, гениальный ученый не отследил такую статистику. Затеряться будет не так легко.   
Они никогда раньше не говорили ни о чём личном, поэтому оба сейчас ощущали некую неловкость. Нил вещал что-то о местных магазинах, уровне жизни, паромах в ближайшие страны. Обо всём том, что Рауль мог вполне прочитать самостоятельно.   
Нил остановился около большого белого здания и махнул в сторону стоявших на улице столиков, искусно оформленных под Средневековье. Официантки, одетые в платья времён Ганзейского союза, положили перед ними меню на английском.   
\- Мы уже не на задании? - повторил шутку Рауль и открыл меню на алкогольных напитках.   
\- Или на бесконечном задании.   
\- Быть обычными? Просто притворяться, что мы живём?   
\- Или жить дальше. Там не было указано. Просто сказано - быть готовыми вернуться. Всё.   
Рауль сделал вид, что его безумно завлекают узоры дерева на столе. Он был солдатом слишком долго, чтобы вот так просто начать жить. Перестать скрываться, сидеть в центре города у всех на виду. Да этот ресторан будто бы специально открыли, чтобы побольше снайперов могло взять гостей на прицел! А с таким скоплением народа среди мирного населения массовых жертв явно не избежать, да и...  
И тут внезапно надо было бы перестать об этом всём думать. А о чём надо было думать - не сказали.   
Светлое пиво с корицей и впрямь было отменным. Рауль почувствовал хмель с первой же кружки, и с энтузиазмом отзывался на все инициативы Нила. Им действительно была нужна своя машина, да и есть что-то надо было. Пока ещё был совсем не северный жаркий август, стоило исследовать город. Заказать вещи, ведь жить с парой чемоданов не представлялось возможным. Раулю нужно ходить на собеседования, чтобы найти работу ("Ведь ты же не собираешься жить на зарплату супруга?"). Курсы эстонского тоже не помешают, и...  
Когда принесли следующую кружку фирменного пива, Рауль машинально крепко притянул её и услышал стук кольца, к которому совсем не успел привыкнуть за эти насыщенные сутки.   
\- Пройдёт, - махнул рукой Нил, отдал салют своей кружкой и чуть повысил голос.   
\- Новая жизнь? Вместе, в одном городе, без ограничения времени, в своей квартире.   
\- Да, - Рауль тоже поднял голос, подыгрывая напарнику, - наконец-то своя жизнь. Знаешь, я уже и отчаялся ждать, даже и не думал о таком.   
Нил протянул руку через стол, накрыл чужую ладонь своей и на секунду сжал. Рауль удивленно поднял взгляд, не зная, как реагировать на это прикосновение.   
Они толком и не успели обсудить границы фальшивых отношений. Нет, конечно, стоило показывать какие-то чувства, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но...   
Рауль освободил ладонь, мягко улыбаясь, и уткнулся в свой приятно пахнущий корицей стакан. Запах специи перебивал даже хлебный вкус хмеля. Важное замечание на фоне внезапной тактильной активности своего бывшего напарника и нынешнего супруга.   
Рауль взглянул на собеседника, и - он готов был поклясться! - в глазах Нила на долю секунды промелькнуло расстройство.   
\- Идем?   
Нил предпочел перевести тему и жестом попросил счёт. За суетой эпизод с коротким рукопожатием был забыт.   
В трамвае ехали молча. Рауль был занят разглядыванием вывесок магазинов. Как и полагалось старушке-Европе, поздним вечером работал лишь редкий круглосуточный супермаркет. Мелькнула знакомая вывеска. Кажется, в той, прошлой жизни, при планировании операции этот магазин был одним из ориентиров. Или просто аналогичный той же сети?   
Рауль взглянул на свой телефон. Никаких оповещений, да и откуда бы им взяться? Даже местный оператор не успел ещё заспамить номер предложениями акций.   
До центра можно было добраться за двадцать минут в практически бесшумном трамвае. Нилу явно повезло с предложением квартиры. И от остановки всего пара шагов...  
Всё так же, без единого слова, они поднялись по высокой лестнице в свою квартиру. Сняв кроссовки, Рауль вдруг почувствовал непомерную усталость. Изображать совершенно обычного человека просто так, без цели замаскироваться, чтобы втереться в чье-то доверие или усыпить бдительность, оказалось почему-то довольно выматывающим.  
\- Я в душ, - коротко бросил Рауль и скрылся в небольшой ванной комнате. Только под струями теплой воды мужчина ощутил, как многолетние тиски тревоги если и не отпускали, то становились слабее.   
Всё закончилось. Или остановилось, но надолго. Они могут спокойно отдыхать. Пить пиво. Работать. Или искать работу. С алгоритмом покончено, Сатор мёртв во всех версиях времени, а Айвз заботится обо всём остальном.   
Выдыхай, Рауль. Даже имя у тебя в этой жизни вполне неплохое.   
Поток мыслей прервал грохот из соседней комнаты. Рауль резко перекрыл воду, отодвинул шторку, готовясь выходить. Он услышал тихий недовольный голос за стеной и сразу же понял, что это просто сосед уронил шампунь.  
Рауль медленно досчитал про себя до десяти, вернул горячую воду и принялся смывать мыльную пену.  
Синдром войны в заливе, хах?   
И в заливе тоже. И войны тоже. И, видимо, синдром.  
Рауль прошёл мимо занятой спальни, даже не обратив внимания, горел ли у Нила свет. Что же, пока что он явно был не самым внимательным супругом, но у него была ещё уйма наконец-то линейного времени, чтобы это исправить.


	3. Табак и ваниль

За прошедшие два месяца Рауль уже успел даже выучить расписание Нила.  
Сам он нашел удаленную работу. Остатки давно полученных знаний в практически машинальных шаблонных вычислениях. Едва ли не половину времени он перечитывал и правил отчеты, написанные местными на английском. Это всё было явно проще, чем рассматривать, в какую точку временного пространства следовало проникнуть, чтобы остановить неизбежный апокалипсис.  
Рауль - он так привык к этому имени, что даже мысленно называл так себя, игнорируя данное при рождении - уже четко знал, в какое время в каждый день недели Нил вернётся из университета.  
В понедельник он работал над материалами своей кандидатской диссертации. Оказалось, до сведшей их миссии Нил мечтал о продолжении исследованиях в квантовой физике, а точнее в неразборчивый набор слов, из которых Рауль понимал только предлоги.  
Во вторник у Нила было мало лекций, и он возвращался едва после обеда.  
Вторник поэтому был днём сидра с ревенем.  
Маленькая, но самодостаточная Эстонии состояла на сорок процентов из независимости, ещё на сорок из гордости, а оставшиеся двадцать приходились на ревень.  
Торты с ревенем. Редкостная гадость, после первой же порции Рауль вернулся к привычным хлопьям на завтрак. Сок с ревенем. После пары глотков обрёл своё последнее пристанище в унитазе.  
А вот сидр, в отличие от своих вариантов с грушей и яблоком, не был приторно-сладким, что превращало его в отличного компаньона будничных посиделок.  
Рамки возможных сторонних отношений они тоже обсудили как раз за парой бутылок местного «Сомерсби».  
Город был небольшим, и, во избежание слухов, было принято решение не встречаться с кем-то подолгу. И с кем-то местным.  
Туристки, использовавшие Таллин как отправной порт для дальнейших морских круизов по Скандинавии, были идеальным вариантом. А «Тиндер», как утверждал Рауль, был одним из самых революционных приложений последних лет.  
Нил же предпочитал по старинке знакомства в баре.  
По средам Нил приходил домой неприлично поздно по меркам маленького Таллина - в десять вечера. После лекций ученый заходил в спортзал или бассейн, привести в порядок кипевшие после дня усердных научных баталий мозги.  
Рауль будто бы случайно на этот свободный вечер поставил себе курсы эстонского языка. Конечно же, дело было в том, что именно в этой группе преподаватель отличался наибольшей компетентностью. А не в том, что без тихого рок-сопровождения, едва слышного стука стилуса по айпаду, шуршания бумаги и редкого грохота бумажных книг из комнаты Нила Рауль чувствовал себя потерянно.  
Они успешно сосуществовали как соседи. Привыкли уже заваривать один большой кофейник на двоих, вешали полотенца в четко отведенное место, не занимали кухню дольше положенного, запускали на огромной плазме в гостиной «Netflix» (по вторникам за сидром, если нечего было обсуждать), ругались из-за слитой в раковину кофейной гущи.  
И, как соседи, по четвергам они ходили на премьеры фильмов. Рауль жаловался новым знакомым - почти все из которых были коллегами или же аспирантами Нила, да пара своих приятелей из спортзала - что график премьер сильно разнился с оставшимися в штатах друзьями, оттого обмениваться мнениями о фильмах было непросто. Разница эта ещё во времени, сложно было поймать старых знакомых для звонков по «Фейсбуку»...  
Это был своеобразный Симс: создание сотни фрэндов, заполнение их альбомов, выдумывание дней Рождений, университетов, стажировок, свадеб, разводов, появлений собак, детей и злобных свекровей. Рауль угрохал на это моделирование своих социальных контактов почти всю первую неделю в Таллине.  
По пятницам Нил заканчивал лекции в пять. Они встречались уже в центре, обнимались, и, держась за руку, как десятиклассники, гуляли по Старому городу. Обсуждали научные успехи Нила, испытательный срок на работе Рауля, необходимость десятой за месяц поездки в «Икеа», ведь всегда что-то забывалось, будущую новую, теперь-то уже точно идеальную машину, предстоящие поездки на выходные в Ригу или Стокгольм...  
Они заходили вместе в бар, выпивали несколько коктейлей, спокойным тоном обговаривали бытовые мелочи.  
Словом, вызывали приступы зависти у замечавших их знакомых пар, которые едва ли не каждую прогулку заканчивали руганью. Или же вовсе оставались дома, без сил после рабочей недели, лежали на диване и пролистывали очередные счастливые парные фото молодого преподавателя с супругом.  
Выходные Нил и Рауль, как и положено, отдыхали. От идеальной жизни.  
Чаще всего субботу Рауль проводил среди силовых тренажеров и честно заработанным вечерним чит-милом. В воскресение он по привычке вставал рано, садился на безукоризненно следовавший расписанию трамвай, выходил около парка Кадриорг, спускался вниз мимо памятника погибшим морякам к воде. Рауль вставлял эйрподсы в уши и бежал вдоль пляжа. Морской ветер мелкого, но своенравного Балтийского моря перекрывал даже рок-баллады, добрую часть которых Рауль позаимствовал из плейлиста Нила.  
Стоило признать, у того был отменный вкус. Что в музыке, что в строгих костюмах.  
Что в женщинах. Рауль был уверен в этом наверняка.  
Днём, точнее, вечером свиданий было выбрано воскресение. Пока все добропорядочные эстонцы готовились к предстоящей выматывающей рабочей неделе, недобропорядочные новоприбывшие со спасенным миром за спиной оставались наедине с анкетами скучающих туристок. Или тет-а-тет с очаровательными американками в редких работающих допоздна небольших барах. Рауль не думал о том, как это всё происходило у Нила.  
Он машинально свайпал вправо всех высоких худых блондинок с идеальной укладкой. Конечно, мало кто из них не мог порадовать дискуссиями о музейных редкостях (кто-то и вовсе не различал Моне и Мане), да и легко на полу номеров оставались не изящные, скроенные прямо по фигуре платья-футляры, а практичные джинсы и теплые худи. Практически каждая из мэтчей приглашала интересного мужчину в свои одинокие номера отелей. «Рэдиссон» в самом центре Таллина был практически самым популярным.  
Рауль осознал, что его из-за приметного цвета кожи могли запомнить администраторы на рецепции.  
Может, снимать заранее квартиру на сутки?  
«AirBnb» было вторым революционным приложением. После, конечно же, «Тиндера».  
От выдумывания причины для резкого отказа от проведения ночи на последнем этаже «Рэдиссона» Рауля отвлек громкий шорох за дверью.  
Бывший (бывший ли?) агент мгновенно подскочил, резко вытащил из-под диванной подушки запрятанный пистолет и в пару шагов оказался у двери. Судя по всему, неудавшийся взломщик не был профессионалом, иначе промедление в долю секунды объяснить было невозможно. А ведь агент по недвижимости ещё советовал им последовать традициям страны и, как все европейцы, не закрываться на ключ!  
Дверь открылась со второго раза. Родным ключом, который явно сильно нетрезвый Нил не смог с первого раза вставить в замочную скважину.  
\- Решил наказать за измену? - растягивая гласные, протянул Нил и громко рассмеялся при виде вооруженного супруга.  
Рауль облегченно вздохнул, втянул в квартиру за плечо загулявшего соседа и наглухо закрыл дверь. Рауль смерил взглядом толстовку в серых следах пепла (Нилу нравились курящие дамы? Вот уж новость), грозящуюся вывалиться из кармана карту таллинца и задал очевидный вопрос:  
\- Что с тобой случилось?  
\- Водка.  
\- С тоником? - усмехнулся Рауль, вспоминая их знакомство.  
\- Без, - рассмеялся Нил, стаскивая за задники кроссовки. Хотя бы это действие удалось ему с первого раза.  
Рауль даже не мог представить, что сосредоточенный, не по годам серьезный, интеллектуальный и образованный молодой преподаватель Таллинского технического может вести себя как мальчишка, впервые познакомившийся с крепким алкоголем.  
\- Пойдем спать, - Рауль потянул за плечи супруга и с удивлением отметил запах табака. Нет, это не были следы сигарет дамы.  
Тонкий, едва ощутимый аромат духов партнера Рауль за эти два месяца выучил наизусть. Терпкая хвоя с примесью специй через некоторое время отдавала запахом свежей кожи. Идеальный запах не для юного парня, а для молодого мужчины. Парфюм почему-то носивший имя французского поэта темной эпохи, безупречно подходил Нилу.  
Сейчас его портил след табака, смешанный с едва ощутимой сладостью. Но не сахарным приторным оттенком, который так обожали американки из «Рэдиссона», а тонко ограничивающим табачную строгость мягким подтоном.  
Который так инородно ощущался на ткани толстовки Нила.  
\- Ты был с кем-то? - ошарашенно спросил Рауль, будто бы они не условились о раздельной личной жизни столько недель назад.  
\- Был. И что?  
Голос Нила поднялся, грозясь доставить соседям удовольствие подслушать первую ссору идеальной пары.  
\- Ты забыл? Это всё не так.  
Рауль завел Нила в спальню, посадил на заправленную кровать и потянул толстовку за рукава.  
Нил выставил перед лицом ладонь с тонким ободком обручального кольца.  
\- Это всё не по-настоящему. Нет, это так, просто.  
Нил махнул ладонью в сторону стопок книг и подзаряжающийся айпад.  
\- Эта работа, она настоящая, но у ненастоящего человека. Доктор Ротас, вы же не Ротас! Но вы хотя бы Нил?  
Мужчина засмеялся, заведя голову назад.  
\- Как дела у вашего супруга? Ах, он не супруг, вы просто прибили вместе пару десятков человек и спасли мир? Чёрт возьми, _Рауль_ , да я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут на самом деле!  
Рауль первый раз видел Нила в таком раздрае. Он пришёл в себя лишь спустя долю секунды, схватил со стола удачно попавшуюся бутылку Перье и плеснул в лицо Нила.  
Тот тут же притих и начал отфыркиваться от воды.  
\- Замолчи.  
Нил выдохнул, крепко зажмурился, осознав, какой косяк он только что допустил, и поднял виноватый взгляд на Рауля. Слипшиеся в стрелочки ресницы на огромных золотисто-карих глазах увеличивали сходство с провинившимся школьником.  
\- Замолкни. Тебе завтра вставать к первой паре.  
От этой фразы Рауль сам не сдержался и всё же улыбнулся. Он опустился на одно колено и отметил, что пояс джинсов Нила был уже расстёгнут. Рауль быстро расстегнул пуговицу, дернул вниз молнию и рывком стянул штаны.  
\- Ложись спать. И, будь добр, в следующий раз проследи, чтобы в твоей водке был тоник. Или ревеневый сок, мы же в Таллине.  
Рауль накинул на колени подвисшего Нила плед, а сам вышел из спальни в комнату. Он достал с верхней полки ненужную до этого аптечку, нашел нужную коробку с обезболивающими, вытащил блистер таблеток. Поразмышляв секунду, Рауль сделал выбор в пользу большой бутылки минералки из холодильника.  
Нил успел уже отрубиться, неловко закутавшись в одеяло. Рауль сгрузил антипохмельный утренний набор рядом с талмудами по квантовой физике, открыл шире окно и вернулся к кровати. После секунды раздумий Рауль закрыл пледом торчавшие ноги и поправил сбившиеся подушки. Утреннее раскаяние Нила эти жесты, конечно, не уберут, но, может, хотя бы голова будет болеть чуть меньше.  
Рауль поднял с пола раскиданную одежду и повесил в шкаф. Толстовка напоследок вновь обдала запахом листьев табака с легкой примесью сладости.  
Рауль прикрыл дверь в чужую спальню. Пьяному Нилу холодный уличный воздух будет только на пользу, а самому идти утром в душ по морозному коридору совершенно не хотелось.  
В гостиной он взял оставленный в суете телефон и оценил ущерб. Конечно же, девушка обиделась на «быстрый слив». Рауль наделся, что, хотя бы она провела этот вечер удачно. Что угодно будет удачнее пришедшего пьяным в ноль фальшивого супруга, громко ругающегося и рисковавшего сломать их идеальное прикрытие одной выходкой.  
Рауль написал собеседнице короткое извинение и предложение встретиться на её обратном пути из Стокгольма. Он вытянулся вдоль дивана, накинул теплое одеяло, прикрыл глаза и вспомнил виноватое выражение лица облитого водой Нила.  
Рауль прекрасно понимал, что несколько не слишком-то и громких криков Ротаса не могла сдать их. В конце концов, пары постоянно ссорятся, обвиняют друг друга в неискренних чувствах, обсуждают отношения, кто-то даже в запале скандала демонстративно скидывает обручальное кольцо. Или ломает стулья об стену. Как их соседи с первого этажа, например.  
Рауль даже не парится насчет того, что Нил мог разболтать их настоящую историю случайной девушке. В здравом уме никто не поверит в путешествия во времени, индийских оружейных баронов (тем более, женщин) и загадочный алгоритм. Хотя, конечно, спросить о реакции девушки на вечер на следующий день стоило бы.  
Рауль должен был признать, что больше всего его выбили из колеи табак и ваниль. Чужая примесь, чуть не укравшая аристократический, томный пряный аромат Нила.  
Официально - его Нила.


	4. Конференция

О неприятном эпизоде забыли на следующее же утро, когда Нил, чертыхаясь и в спешке ища ключи от машины, проскользнул между неторопливо завтракающего Рауля.  
\- На твоём месте я бы поехал на трамвае, - скептически сообщил он, наблюдая с кружкой в руках из дверного проема.   
\- Хорошо, папочка, - язвительно протянул Нил, но только что найденные ключи все же положил обратно на тумбочку. Он остановился, поправил пряди в зеркале и, тихо выдохнув, сказал отражению:   
\- Извини за вчерашнее. Свидание пошло неудачно.   
Нил дёрнул ручку двери вниз.  
\- А водка удачно.   
Рауль фыркнул и отмахнулся - ничего, мол, взрослые люди. Просто надо будет подружелюбнее относиться к соседям, чтобы точно не вызвало подозрений.  
Он открыл ноутбук и начал проверять рабочую почту за выходные. Удивительно, как все повернулось: он начинал неделю не с построения на плацу или изучения схемы канализации промышленного объекта, а с «продуктивной вам недели, дорогие коллеги!».   
Рауль ещё не понял, какая жизнь нравилась ему больше. Он все равно оставил с собой привычки спецслужб: в каждом приходившем сообщении он ожидал увидеть намёк на мгновенную мобилизацию. И в тайне радовался каждый раз, что в смсках был лишь спам от банков или компаний связи.  
Тело изнывало без былой нагрузки. Спорт по выходным и приблизиться не мог к экстремальным военным тренировкам. Может быть, стоило попробовать ещё единоборства добавить? Бокс или кикбоксинг? Тут и элементы драк, да и потом, выступая на ринге, можно добавить деньги в «семейный» бюджет...  
Кстати, о супруге.  
Как с этим всем справлялся Нил?   
Складывалось ощущение, что как раз молодому учёному новая жизнь нравилась куда больше старой. Как-то на днях Нил заскочил на кухню к работающему Раулю и продемонстрировал новое найденное приложение: бесконечная бумага, где помещались все возможные ряды формул. А ещё она идеально устанавливалась на айпад, значит, всегда была с собой и в разы упрощала работу над кандидатской!  
Рауль никогда не видел Нила таким воодушевленным: для него скорее прошлые боевые задания были надоедливой рутиной, а огонь в глазах вызывала эта бесконечная возня с постоянными и переменными величинами.  
Только вот в это новое счастье совсем не вписывался вчерашний вечер. В неудачное свидание Рауль не верил. Нил был красив, как голливудский актёр, и умён, как Нобелевский лауреат. Ни одна девушка в здравом уме не упустила бы шанс поужинать с ним.  
Рауль закрыл рабочую почту, открыл «Фейсбук», прошёл по ссылке в семейном положении на страницу Нила и развернул окошко сообщений.  
«У тебя все в порядке?».  
Ничего умнее он не придумал.   
«Да. Только спать хочется», - практически сразу ответил Нил. Видимо, Рауль удачно смог поймать его на перерыве между парами.  
«Крепкий кофе и много витамина С. Апельсиновый сок подойдёт»  
«Очень крепкий кофе тогда уж. Открыл для себя австралийский лунго, даже мертвого разбудит :)»  
Рауль улыбнулся, представляя заспанного Нила с картонным стаканчиком в руке. Похмелье никого не щадило - даже бывших агентов Довода.  
«Захвати и мне на обратном пути, я про такой и не слышал».  
Рауль не понимал, почему именно он писал это Нилу. То ли продолжал создавать легенду, то ли ему правда хотелось разделить новые ощущения с другом.  
«тогда после последней пары возьму. Иначе остынет».  
От переписки отвлекла влетевшая срочная задача, и Раулю пришлось сходу подстраиваться в популярную ситуацию жизни офисно-надомного планктона: отвлекаться от личной жизни и решать рабочие проблемы.   
Когда вопрос с поставкой оборудования был решён, Рауль обратил внимание на давно горевшее (1) в окне сообщений.  
«Я плохо сплю последнее время. Из-за переезда, может быть. Думал, алкоголь поможет. Не помог.»  
Рауль нахмурился. Странно было прожить столько времени вместе с человеком и не заметить его бессонницу. Конечно, Рауль иногда в ночи замечал тонкую полоску света из-за двери спальни, но был уверен, что Нил просто засиделся над своими формулами.   
Во весь экран высветилось уведомление о еженедельной закупке продуктов. Никто из них двоих не умел готовить, потому морозилку просто забивали по максимуму полуфабрикатами, а боковые полочки холодильника - пивом и сидром из ревеня. Убедившись, что настал законный обеденный перерыв, Рауль вышел в уже ставший привычным соседний продуктовый. Заодно можно было потренировать пару фраз эстонского...  
Рауль набрал заморозку и ненадолго замер перед стеллажом с бакалеей. В тележку отправился молотый эфиопский кофе. Чуть поколебавшись, Рауль отправил следом мятный чай. И отвар ромашки. 

Вечером Нил пришел чуть раньше положенного.  
\- Доставка кофе для понимающего супруга! - в дверях сообщил он.   
Они всегда чуть громче говорили именно в коридоре, стараясь уж наверняка убедить любопытных соседей в правдивости своих отношений. Рауль порадовался, что соседей в общем коридоре не было, ибо разыгрывать представление в виде приветственных поцелуев не было никакого желания.   
Нил поставил стакан рядом с работавшим над отчётом Раулем. Кофе отдавал какой-то странной кислинкой. Мужчина тут же отвлекся от расчетов и поторопился попробовать загадочный лунго.   
\- Неплохо. Но, может, тебе лучше сократить кофеин? - Рауль мотнул головой в сторону образовавшегося днём на столе склада травяных чаёв.   
\- Окончательно переквалифицировался в папочку?   
Нил поставил на стол огромный стакан с кофе и раскрыл свой ноутбук. Бросил короткий взгляд поверх серебристой крышки, на секунду задумался и с шумом захлопнул компьютер.   
\- Может, стоит. Но только не на этой неделе. Университет отправляет меня на первую конференцию, в Хельсинки, представить свой первый проект кандидатской. Нужно приготовить тезисы, презентацию, в общем, спать до четверга точно не придётся.   
Нил отпил кофе и усмехнулся.  
\- И университет зажлобил финансирование, так что никакого комфортного самолёта FinnAir, добро пожаловать на бор парома Таллин-Хельсинки, два часа качки, и вы на месте! Ладно, не в контейнере от рыбы, и то хорошо...  
Рауль замер в середине печатания фразы. Конечно, эта жизнь в средневековом сказочном городе была такой забавной отчасти именно за счёт Нила и их игры в идеальную семью, но, как говорят психологи, даже супругам надо иногда отдыхать друг от друга. Фальшивым супругам - тем более.   
\- И сколько тебя не будет? - вернулся Рауль к отчету, общаясь скорее с монитором, нежели с соседом.  
\- Четыре дня. В воскресение вечером вернусь.  
«Четыре дня», - повторил про себя Рауль. Они планировали поход на премьеру какого-то очередного американского боевика, но теперь эта необходимость отпала. Идеальная пара не должна ходить никуда отдельно. Разве что в бар с новой знакомой. Надо будет проверить ту американку, когда она поедет обратно через Таллин...  
\- Тогда можно будет попробовать слезть с кофеина.   
Нил глухо постучал пальцами по пластиковой крышке и признался:   
\- Я просто не могу спать в такой тишине.   
Рауль прекрасно понимал, о чём говорил напарник. Тишина всегда скрывало только предстающую опасность. Вновь нужно было бежать, искать, стрелять, притворяться раненым, убивать, стараться не быть убитым. Когда вместо взрывов и выстрелов тишина скрывала лишь тихие таллинские подворотни, натренированная на бой психика давала сбой.   
\- Я читаю до трёх ночи, делаю выписки для диссертации, потом пытаюсь уснуть. И просто лежу. А в семь уже вставать. Пью с утра кофе, и так по кругу.   
\- Ты можешь сходить к психиатру, получить снотворное.   
\- Она решит, что я сумасшедший, если расскажу ей про ПТСР по предотвращению Третьей мировой войны. Она же – первая временная.   
\- Ты можешь убрать эту часть. Представь. Ты всё бросил, за полгода выучил эстонский, оформил брак со своим супругом-американцем, вы оба переехали из родных стран и живете в чужом городе на берегу моря, где никого не знаете! Тут и без предыстории с Сатором есть от чего сон потерять!   
Нил несколько секунд разглядывал Рауля, будто осмысливая его речь, и неторопливо кивнул.   
\- Придётся опробовать рабочую страховку после Финляндии.   
Рауль будто бы первый раз вгляделся повнимательнее в лицо Нила. Под глазами, скрытыми торопливо уложенными прядями, отчетливо виднелись темные круги. За эти два месяца «спокойной» жизни Нил будто бы постарел лет на десять. А внимательный супруг обратил внимание только сейчас.  
\- Да уж постарайся, - вместо заботливого напутствия произнёс вслух Рауль и удивился сам себе. Он никогда особо не стеснялся выражать свою обеспокоенность братьям по оружию. Может, в мирной жизни это работало как-то не так?   
\- В любом случае, комиссия университета Хельсинки хочет от меня больше, чем я могу им сейчас предоставить.   
Нил допил кофе, поднялся со стула, выкинул пустой стаканчик и двинулся к своей комнате.   
«Милая имитация семейного ужина».  
Рауль нахмурился, вспоминая вчерашний приход Нила. Может быть, дело и вовсе было не в неудачном свидании? От крепкого алкоголя человек быстрее засыпает. Правда, тревожные мысли будут только усиливаться, если хотя бы чуть переборщить с выпивкой... А у Нила было явно не чуть.   
Рауль прислушался к звукам спальни. Акустические версии рок-баллад играли чуть громче обычного. Кажется, Нил ясно давал понять, что общаться не желал. 

Примерно так и прошли дни до отправления. Нил приходил домой, запирался в спальне и доводил презентацию до идеала. В ночь перед отъездом Нил влетел в гостиную, сел рядом перед читавшим Раулем и разблокировал планшет.   
\- Мне нужно приготовиться, тебе придётся послушать.   
Рауль загнул край страницы и отложил книгу. В конце концов, он и сам давно хотел узнать, чем занимался его супруг.   
Нил с горящими глазами принялся рассказывать о своей диссертации. Мерные ряды формул сменяли друг друга, палец Нила скользил по строкам.   
\- И при этом явлении, мы получаем следующий эффект...  
Рауль невольно залюбовался тем, как ожил Нил. Он в первый раз видел его таким увлечённым. Нилу не нужна была познакомившая их служба. Он не был рожден солдатом. Ему бы вечно копаться в цифрах, доказывать теоремы, двигать вперёд науку... А не пытаться остановить конец света.   
\- Очень увлекательно, - резюмировал Рауль, когда Нил щелкнул клавишей блокировки планшета.   
\- Ты хоть что-то понял?   
\- Ту середину, с переменными величинами, где ещё про механику тел было.   
Нил засмеялся.   
\- Это было в начале.   
\- Без разницы. Главное, что я понял!   
Нил продолжал усмехаться, пытаясь расшифровать Раулю остальные части презентации тоже. Было абсолютно всё равно, что пытался донести до «супруга» Нил. Главным было, как светился при этом молодой ученый. 

В четверг Нил уехал на работу в привычное время. Только вот вместо привычного чехла с планшетом взял с собой ещё и небольшой чемодан. Рауль слушал шум последних сборов в коридоре, и раздумывал, выйти попрощаться, или это уже был перебор с театральной активностью? Вряд ли соседи подслушивали их настолько внимательно. А лишний час сна до начала рабочего дня можно было урвать только сейчас...  
Рауль перевернулся на другой бок и открыл сообщения «Тиндера». Так и было, милая американка соглашалась встретиться в гостях у приглашавшего. Рауль смахнул приложение знакомств и открыл «AirBnB».   
Четыре дня предстояли быть активными.   
Пошло всё, правда, не совсем по плану. Было слишком странно работать одному, не поглядывать украдкой на часы, выгадывая, когда вернётся Нил. Притащит с улицы осенний холод, поругается на непонятные даже ему тонкости эстонского языка, стряхнёт влагу с зонта, и, как положено, поставит сушиться тканью вниз.   
Вечерняя квартира пугала почти полным отсутствием звуков. Никаких рабочих плейлистов из спальни, плеска воды в душе и шороха страниц толстых книг.   
Рауль сначала не мог привыкнуть жить с кем-то, а теперь уже не мог находиться один.  
Нет, он не мог находиться именно в этой квартире один.   
В пятницу вечером Рауль закрыл рабочие файлы намного позже обычного. Он специально долго растягивал задачи, надеясь, что времени наедине с собой будет меньше. Или вообще не останется. Но до встречи со знакомой из приложения знакомств было ещё несколько часов, и Рауль решил переключиться привычным способом – длительной пробежкой на холодном побережье.

Элисон была прекрасна. Высокая стройная блондинка, с которой было так приятно провести два дня. С видом знатока Рауль водил гостью по центру Таллина, рассказывая о местных достопримечательностях.   
Попутно отмечая – здесь мы были с Нилом в первую неделю. В этот бар нас позвали его коллеги месяц назад. Он ещё тогда чуть не спалился, забыв мой год рождения. А после ирландского паба мы упустили последний трамвай, не разобрались с приложением такси и потащились домой пешком…   
Элисон была прекрасна. Самым лучшим в ней было, что она просто насладилась парой дней в Таллине и не стала напрашиваться добавиться в «Фейсбуке». Может быть, она тоже перед этим приключением сняла обручальное кольцо? Настоящее, в её случае.   
Рауль сдал ключи съемной квартиры, помог девушке донести чемодан до такси и вернулся в Старый город. Он узнал название на одной из вывесок. То же самое, что стояло поперёк принесённых Нилом стаканчиков.   
Рауль зашёл внутрь, заказал австралийский лунго и устроился в углу зала. Он достал телефон, открыл «Фейсбук» и зашёл на личную страницу Нила Ротаса.   
«А в Эстонии потом будет так же холодно?» - спрашивал с фотографии закутанный в шарф супруг. Геотэг: памятник Сибелиусу. Рауль понятия не имел, чем (или кем) был этот Сибелиус.   
Зато он уже был готов признаться себе самому: он, чёрт возьми, соскучился. Холодный, но приветливый город, аккуратная квартира, утренняя кофейная рутина, - всё это было совершенно пустым без Нила.   
Даже этот дурацкий австралийский лунго не из рук вернувшегося из университета Нила казался лишь излишне кислой и крепкой бурдой. Если Нил пил в день по паре кружек таких, то и без пары трупов на душе сложно было уснуть!   
Рауль отставил стакан, вернулся к барной стойке, заказал привычный капучино и попытался отвлечься на чтение. Он закрыл «Фейсбук», прочитал несколько страниц и открыл поисковик. Рауль сверялся с расписанием рейсов паромов Хельсинки-Таллин, гадая, на котором из них мог вернуться Нил. Черт, да кто вообще так часто катается? Чуть ли не каждый час...  
Рауль вернулся к напитку, прислушиваясь к голосам вокруг. Смешно, он различал вокруг английский во всех акцентных вариациях, русский, немецкий, вездесущий китайский… и совсем немного эстонского. Который Нил выучил ещё до планирования операция "идеальная семья". Он планировал переезжать раньше? Мечтал о небольшом современном университете вместо огромных снобских заведений Лондона? Или, с его-то интеллектом, выучил эстонский, не самый лёгкий язык, за пару недель? Нет, недосягаемо даже для представителя Таллинского технического на конференции в Хельсинки...  
Рауль вернулся к Ивлину Во и пытался сопереживать героям ровно до критической точки разряжения батареи. Мужчина вышел в поздний таллинский вечер и направился домой. Наверное, Нил уже вернулся – на том пароме в 17:40. Вряд ли позже, что ещё в Хельсинки делать? Отзывы туристов были не самыми восторженными, а самым часто используемым словом было «скука».   
Однако дом встретил темными окнами. Рауль спешно поднялся в квартиру, щёлкнул выключателем, излишне громко скинул промокшие ботинки и, как был, в куртке и шарфе, воткнул телефон в зарядку.   
Айфоны были хороши всем, кроме долго возвращения к жизни при нулевом проценте заряда.   
Пока телефон не радовал чёрным экраном, Рауль прислушивался к тишине квартиры. Пожилой сосед приводил в порядок книжный шкаф, его жена в соседней комнате громко смотрела русскоязычный канал. Дочка соседей, впавшая в славный переходный возраст, громко ныла, как не хочет идти завтра в школу. Типичный воскресный вечер.  
Едва экран вновь загорелся, Рауль смахнул блокировку, открыл почти пустую телефонную книжку и зажал клавишу «Нил».   
\- Да, что-то случилось? - раздался сонный голос спустя три гудка.  
Конечно. Он опять заснул от морской качки. Стоило догадаться.   
\- Вот хотел узнать, когда ты будешь?   
\- Мы приплываем через двадцать минут, наконец-то! Ты бы знал, тут весь паром полон пьяных финнов. Это невозможно, они за полчаса надрались!   
Рауль улыбнулся, представив в этом обществе первоклассного агента, старающегося сохранить образ тихого ученого.   
\- Сочувствую. Но ты скоро вернёшься?  
Рауль осознал, что всё это время ходил кругами по кухне.  
\- Через час где-то. Паспортный контроль, потом ещё дождаться нужного трамвая...  
Рауль остановился. Нил успеет вернуться даже до ночи. Будет сыпать своими любимыми непонятными терминами, рассказывая о прошедшей конференции. Громко смеяться, касаясь пивной бутылкой горлышка чужой. Уйдёт в душ, оставив в гостиной тонкий шлейф неизменного парфюма.   
Аккуратная уютная квартира со свежим ремонтом снова станет живой.   
\- Понятно, слушай...  
Рауль повесил куртку на крючок. _Приезжай быстрее? Тут слишком тихо? Надеюсь, сегодня ты сможешь уснуть пораньше?_  
\- Так не хочу за пивом выходить, ты успеешь захватить пару бутылок?   
\- Успею ли я до скучных эстонских десяти часов?  
Небольшая пауза - очевидно, Нил сверялся с часами.   
\- ...успею. Тебе тёмное?   
Рауль улыбнулся голосу в трубке.   
\- Тёмное.


	5. Клише

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка с катка - Ed Sheeran "Perfect"  
> Glee Cast - "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" 
> 
> вылез ООС, но я старалась

\- Пусть у нас будет годовщина в следующие выходные.  
Рауль оторвался от поверки чужих чертежей, секунду осмысливал внезапную фразу Нила, произнесенную вообще вне контекста.  
\- Нет, конечно, пусть будет, но... почему?   
Они сидели на кухне и работали каждый за своим ноутбуком. За окном уже был недружественный таллинский декабрь, и привыкшим к любым условиям жизни агентам не особо хотелось выходить на улицу. Дома они выкручивали отопление на максимум... до первого счёта за электричество. После единогласно постановили, что в свитере дома не так уже и плохо работается.   
\- Наша кафедра устраивает рождественскую вечеринку на катке. Не хочу идти, вот и ищу причину.  
\- Почему? Ты же любишь все эти тусовки...  
\- Просто не хочу.  
\- Подожди, ты что...  
Рауль, поражённый своей догадкой, отстранился, наконец, от будущей производственной машины.  
\- Ты не умеешь кататься на коньках?   
Нил цокнул языком, но пораженно помотал головой.  
\- Машина, мотоцикл, мопед, грузовик, лыжи, сноуборд, лодка, яхта, параплан, парашют, велосипед, - перечислил Нил, - все то, что было нужно для работы, а коньки в этот перечень не входили.   
\- Как же рождественские катания на Рождество с семьёй?   
\- Мимо меня.   
Нил не любил разговаривать о прошлом. Вот и сейчас, при первом уже упоминании детства, ученый коротко ответил и сделал вид, что безумно поглощен поиском пропавшей ссылки в статье.  
Рауль вернулся к работе. Правда, гораздо больше, чем совпадение значений данных, его мысли занимал первый найденный у Нила недостаток. И почему он игнорировал типичные праздничные выходы с родителями? Не повезло с семьей? Не было возможности? Не отмечали Рождество? Ерунда какая, в Англии даже самые рьяные атеисты отмечают Рождество.  
Рауль потянулся, встал и щелкнул кнопкой чайника.   
\- Ладно, может, ты не захочешь пойти на каток с кафедрой, но... как насчет покататься на коньках со мной? - стоя спиной к Нилу, предложил Рауль, продолжая одновременно возиться с будущим травяным чаем. - С твоими всеми навыками, ещё какие-то там коньки дадутся через полчаса, я уверен. И так не подведёшь командный дух коллег.   
\- Это будет семейное свидание? - Нил оторвался от статьи и с интересом посмотрел на чужую спину.   
\- Считай так.   
Рауль остановил кипячение на нужных восьмидесяти градусах, кинул в чашки пакетики чая с мятой и молча залил их водой.   
\- В конце концов, мы должны куда-то выйти. Какая же это иначе молодая семья без вечера с глинтвейном на Рождество?   
\- Уговорил, - засмеялся Нил и притянул ближе чай.   
Рауль отметил странное чувство теплоты от созерцания этой картины. Он не спрашивал, почему именно Нил стал лучше спать: от замены вечернего кофе на травяной настой, или всё же после похода к врачу. Их псевдосемейные отношения замерли на компромиссной точке. Они просто привыкли делать всё вместе. Синхронизировали отдых, работу, спорт, даже те самые свидания с другими людьми. Правда, в последний месяц у Рауля не возникало никакого желания открывать «Тиндер». Он убеждал себя, что это всё из-за холода: лишний раз в эстонскую стужу выходить не было никакого желания. Ведь мороз был страшным врагом агента Довода (конечно же, нет). Просто Рауль не мог признаться даже себе, что уже совершенно не хотел уходить из ставшего уютным дома ради одноразовых съемных квартир. 

Через пару дней они, как и обсуждали, были на катке вдалеке от центра города. В стороне от основной массы гостей Рауль ехал спиной, придерживая чужие руки, и смотрел себе под ноги, контролируя движения новичка.   
\- Ты меня обманываешь.   
Рауль поднял голову и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Нила, стараясь разглядеть признаки лукавства. Не мог человек, пусть так осторожно и медленно, но всё же плавно и без единого падения, стоять на коньках первый раз.   
\- Нет. Просто это не особо сложнее яхты или параплана, - фыркнул Нил и тут же чуть покачнулся, рискуя ближе познакомиться с сугробом на обочине катка.   
Из динамиков доносилась тягучая попсовая мелодия, упорно притворившаяся вальсом. Эта музыка идеальной деталью паззла дополняла рождественскую открытку площади: припыленный легким снегом немноголюдный каток, тихий смех отдыхавших горожан, повисший в воздухе пряный аромат глинтвейна.   
«Семейное свидание».   
Рауль на какой-то момент начал верить в воплощение этой сказки. Они так старательно и талантливо изображали настоящую пару, что грань начинала стираться.   
Никто не заставлял его вытаскивать Нила сегодня вечером в город. И пить с ним глинтвейн из бумажных стаканчиков со снежинками. И объяснять, как двигаться на льду.   
И уж тем более - держать сейчас его руки.  
Рауль слишком вжился в эту игру, и не мог понять, где его желания, а где правдоподобные указания.   
Он посмотрел в глаза Нилу. Учёный улыбался, изредка рассеянно опуская взгляд, стараясь не запутаться в ногах.   
Губы, чуть влажные от выделившегося при дыхании пара. Оставшиеся от глинтвейна едва заметные бордовые пятна в уголках рта.   
Пряный запах рождественского напитка смешивался с тем самым тонким шлейфом духов Нила. Чуть придвинься - и почувствуешь его ярче, подхватишь носом ноты специй с разметанных на холоде каштановых волос.  
Чуть придвинься - и...   
Рауль остановился и притянул ещё ближе чужие руки, переплетая замёрзшие пальцы.   
Вальс, чертов вальс.   
И, неловко вытягиваясь всем телом, стараясь казаться выше, коснулся губами приоткрытого рта Нила.  
В конце концов, так и следовало бы поступить на этом задании. Это же миссия со свиданием, он просто обязан был...  
Нет, черт, нет.  
Он просто давно хотел.   
Нил коротко выдохнул в губы и от неожиданности крепко вцепился в чужие плечи. Рауль перехватил одной рукой талию супруга, удерживая вплотную к себе, не позволяя упасть и превратить романтический момент в комедийный.   
Нет, значит, хотя бы тут Нил и впрямь не обманывал. И правда, не стоял раньше никогда на коньках...  
Рауль почувствовал улыбку в своих губах.   
\- Вы, американцы, вообще не можете без клише? - тихо спросил Нил, не отстраняясь ни на миллиметр от чужого лица.   
Рождество, глинтвейн, коньки, первый поцелуй. И впрямь.   
\- Отлично же вышло, - невозмутимо ответил Рауль.  
Темнота однозначно играла на руку, и он сократил оставшееся расстояние, касаясь губами подбородка Нила и чуть осторожничая со своим решением. Рауль едва ли касался, плавно вёл языком, лаская нежно чужие губы, а вместе с тем - собственнически изучал кожу, заявляя на него права не только на бумаге. Было так странно и оттого притягательно касаться губами чужой щетины, Рауль переместил одну ладонь на щеку Нила. Огладил выступающие скулы.   
От неуверенного, мягкого, даже нежного поцелуя и ощущения жесткой щетины под пальцами вело не хуже выпитого ранее глинтвейна.   
Рауль заправил вечно растрепанные каштановые волосы за ухо. Прижимаясь ближе и все ещё успевая осознавать, что вряд ли он вовлекает Нила во что-то такое, против чего тот явно не был, Рауль медленно обвёл пальцами острую скулу, опуская руку ниже и дотрагиваясь до линии челюсти, не отрываясь от ставшего более решительного поцелуя и лишь более требовательно проводя короткими ногтями по чужой шее, словно подтверждая, что это все не сон и не очередная фантазия.  
Нил отвечал. Прижимался ближе, ненадолго отрывался от чужих губ, только чтобы коротко облизнуть губы и вновь коснуться чужих, в такт сжимая крепче пальцы.   
Ужасно сопливая песня наконец-то закончилась и сменилась на бодрый рождественский гимн.   
Рауль отстранился, с долей сомнения разглядывая лицо в паре сантиметров. Довольный блеск в глазах Нила, чуть вздернутые счастливой улыбкой уголки губ невозможно было просто изобразить, и Рауль облегченно выдохнул, делая вид, что чужое дыхание буквально в паре сантиметров от себя ощущается не так остро, как минутой ранее.   
Нил кивнул после паузы и потянул за руку супруга.   
\- Мне нравится это клише.

Раулю словно захотелось подтвердить стереотип о любви американцев к клише. И после катка потащил Нила в Старый город. Ближе к огням Рождественским ярмарок, светящимся новогодним инсталляциям, к подножью древнего замка. К шумной толпе, в которой так легко было затеряться, держась за руку.   
Сквозь привычные обыденные разговоры Рауль постфактум анализировал все свои ощущения за прошедшие четыре месяца. Все разрозненные чувства, которые он сейчас догадался собрать воедино.   
Нила всегда было интересно слушать. Раулю до безумия нравилось, как практически моментально загорались глаза, стоило лишь ему заговорить о своих исследованиях. Рауль чувствовал странный немой восторг от того, что такой талантливый и умный человек был рядом с ним.   
Нил потрясающе смеялся. Просто невозможно было не заразиться или не улыбнуться в ответ.   
Нил всегда должен был высыпаться. Рауль долго считал, что это была и банальная забота о собственной безопасности, ведь не выспавшийся напарник на поле боя становился невнимательным и рассеянным. Это достаточно оправдывало в голове Рауля то, как он заваривал соседу травяной чай, контролировал визиты к психиатру и исполнение врачебных предписаний.   
Пока сейчас всё не начинало обретать чёткую форму. Не было уже никакого поля боя. Не было никакой практической нужды в знаниях Нила при просчете боевых миссий.   
Рауль просто хотел, чтобы Нил высыпался и мог заниматься любимым делом в покое.  
\- Чёрт, как же Городской Холл похож на Киевскую оперу!   
Они спустились от замка в сторону моря, всё ещё держались за руки. Рядом уже не было практически никого. Уж точно никого, для кого стоило бы правдоподобно изображать пару.   
Рауль отвлекся от анализа в своей голове и посмотрел на привлекшее внимание Нила здание. И впрямь…  
\- Все здания советской эпохи похожи, - пожал Рауль плечами и смахнул с волос Нила осевшие снежинки.   
Нил был до неприличия красив. Густые волосы, в которые так и хотелось запустить пальцы. Идеальные черты лица, будто до миллиметра выверенные особо старательным скульптором. Темные глаза, насчёт цвета которых Рауль так и не смог определиться. Карие? Золотистые? Ореховые? Болотно-зелёные?   
Какая, в принципе, разница в названии, если сейчас Рауль видел столь нежно любимый им огонёк восторга в глазах Нила.   
Рауль притянул ближе супруга и вновь поцеловал.   
Кожу обжигал ледяной ветер с моря, и этот контраст с ощущением теплых губ Нила катализатором доносил осознание.   
Он не _просто_ заботился о напарнике. Не _просто_ ждал его с конференций. Не _от скуки_ внезапно научился смешивать идеальные успокоительные настои. Расписание занятий Талтеха не выучилось само по себе. Он не _рационально_ считал Нила до неприличия красивым.   
Всё было ещё проще.   
\- Чёрт, Нил.   
Рауль нехотя оторвался от припухших горящих губ.   
\- Это всё по-настоящему.   
Нил чуть склонил голову и ответил коротким поцелуем.   
\- Более чем.   
Более чем по-настоящему живым было торопиться домой через взволнованные предпраздничные толпы. Останавливаться напротив огромной ёлки для нового поцелуя. Для новых кружек глинтвейна в неизменных стаканчиках со снежинками и Санта-Клаусами. Рауль подумал, что, может, им и правда стоило поставить ёлку? Не ради декораций идеальной семьи. Просто было бы здорово на выходных сидеть напротив, разглядывая ёлочные игрушки из вездесущей «Икеа»…   
Взгляд Рауля в какой-то момент задержался на обручальном кольце Нила поверх кружки горячего вина. Их свела миссия по инвертированию. И сейчас они сами будто бы тоже удивительным образом шли назад во времени. Сначала обручальные кольца, период привыкания, неловкие свидания, и только сейчас – поцелуи.   
Рауль не мог насытиться, как дорвавшийся наконец-то подросток. Весь вечер постоянно тянулся к Нилу. И сам не мог понять, что притягивало больше – теплые, пряные на вкус губы Нила или же его счастливая улыбка после.   
Рауль едва дождался захода в их квартиру, чтобы наконец-то вплотную прижать Нила к стене. Рауль прекрасно помнил, какой силой обладал напарник. Как отлично тот дрался. Мог застрелить нужного человека.   
И при этом сейчас Нил покорно позволял одержать над собой верх, лишь тяжело дышал в чужие губы, нетерпеливо облизывался и обвивал сильными руками чужие плечи, всячески не позволяя стащить хотя бы так сильно мешающуюся верхнюю одежду.   
\- К тебе или ко мне? - выдохнул Нил в короткий перерыв между поцелуями.   
\- К тебе, - подхватил шутку Рауль, избавившись, наконец, от куртки, - у тебя же кровать.   
Нил засмеялся, и, не отпуская чужой ладони, потащил супруга к своей комнате. Рауль вновь потянулся за поцелуем. Нил, заведя руку за спину, попытался открыть дверь в спальню. Спиной, да ещё и после стольких бокалов глинтвейна за вечер, справиться с замком было непросто.   
В какой-то момент они просто ввалились в комнату. Рауль, конечно, заходил в спальню, но всегда проводил здесь не дольше пары минут. Сейчас, когда растрепанный хозяин помещения усмехался в его руках, ощущения были совершенно другие. Здесь все пропиталось запахами стойких духов Нила, переплётом старых книг и свежей краской принтера. С этого вечера эта смесь точно станет главным афродизиаком Рауля.   
Он всегда знал, что бисексуален. Всегда допускал возможность, что может влюбиться в другого мужчину. Ну, или переспать с ним. Так, для опыта. Только это всегда казалось чем-то жутко сложным. Нужно было знать другие клубы, вычислять других геев, разбираться в типажах… Нет, у него попросту не было времени на это.  
Женщины считали его чертовски привлекательными. С ними всё было проще. Понятнее. Естественнее.   
Конечно, ещё на первой тренировочной базе все баловались порнушкой. И гейской в том числе… Тогда ему, молодому солдату, все эти гладко выбритые мальчишки, изгибающиеся в акробатических этюдах с фальшивыми громкими криками, казались невероятно горячими.   
Но эти однотипные дешевые картинки и сравниться не могли с тем азартом, с которым Нил сейчас покорно отзывался на горячий язык у себя во рту. Как он чуть выгибался навстречу шарящих у него под одеждой жадным рукам. Терял контроль, отрывался от поцелуя только для жадного вдоха. И агентам Довода нужен был кислород для дыхания. Даже после тех тренировок перед фрипортом в Осло.   
В какой-то момент Нил, чуть согнув колени, отступил ещё на шаг назад и упал спиной на свою идеально заправленную кровать. Рауль приземлился рядом, не отпуская слишком тонкую для взрослого мужчины талию.   
Конечно, эта сцена никак не похожа на ту гейскую порнушку, просмотренную украдкой в душном подвале тренировочной базы.   
Это всё ещё клише. Из той же романтической комедии. Рейтингом PG-13. Даже старшеклассницам будет слишком скучно.   
Рауль придвинулся ближе к шумно дышащему Нилу, жадно зарываясь в ещё холодные волосы. Ближе, за ухо, к самой коже, где так ярко звучал естественный запах самого Нила.   
\- Щекотно, - по-детски протянул Нил, но только крепче обнял чужие плечи.   
PG-13. Не выше, никак.   
Рауль, глубоко вдохнув крышесносный запах, спустился поцелуями по острой линии челюсти, чтобы остановиться у самых губ. На вкус кожа Нила - смесь терпкого амбрового парфюма и осевшей соли ледяного морского ветра.   
Пальцы Рауля коснулись пуговицы чужой рубашки и тут же остановились.   
И кислый привкус глинтвейна.   
\- Мы выпили.   
Рауль отстранился и замер, удерживаясь над Нилом на локтях. Собственный моральный кодекс очень уж мешал сейчас наслаждаться разметанным по кровати довольным распаленным Нилом. Даже в полумраке спальни видным румянцем, скрытым щетиной. Припухшими от поцелуев влажными губами. Очаровательно подрагивающими при каждом движении ресницами. Сбитым воротом обычно идеально отглаженной дорогой рубашки.  
\- И что? - брови Нила недовольно поднялись в немом вопросе.   
Нет, нет, только не это расстроенное выражение лица. Рауль не переживёт.   
\- Я не могу так. Мы не можем. Мы выпили, и…  
Конечно, они оба были в сознании. Нил не был так чертовски пьян, как в злопамятный вечер водки-без-тоника. И на кровать упал не потому, что на ногах не стоял, а в пылу поцелуев. Блин, даже в голове звучало слишком приторно.   
\- Хочешь сказать, ты трахался трезвым с каждой из своих тиндердейтов?  
Рауль не мог поверить своим ушам. Нил ревновал? Нил ревновал.   
\- Я не был замужем ни на ком из них. Мы просто проводили ночь вместе и разбегались на утро. А с тобой нам ещё жить, и…  
Нил фыркнул.  
\- И поэтому ты не будешь со мной спать.  
\- После глинтвейна не буду.  
\- Потребуешь с утра анализ содержания алкоголя в моей крови и только тогда снова поцелуешь?   
А теперь обида. Чёрт возьми, Нил, да сколько в тебе спал этот ребёнок? И чего вылез сейчас?   
\- Обещаю, что поцелую тебя с утра вне зависимости от промилле алкоголя.   
Рауль лёг рядом. Повисло неловкое молчание от внезапного выяснения отношений. Он перехватил чужую талию и устроил голову на плече Нила. Тот прикрыл глаза, выдохнул и обхватил ногами чужое колено, будто бы убеждаясь, что даже вне поцелуев Рауль никуда от него не сбежит. Даже просто в свою комнату. Соседнюю, к слову.  
\- С законным супругом сложнее, чем с девушками из баров? - усмехнулся Рауль, колкостью возвращая ревность.  
\- Я гей, - тихо, но серьёзно признался Нил.   
Рауль собирался было выразить удивление, но осознал, как глупо это было бы. После стольких месяцев фиктивных отношений и одного вечера более чем настоящих поцелуев.  
\- И я не был ни с кем здесь, в Таллине.   
\- Даже в тот вечер?   
\- Даже в тот вечер. Нашёл, конечно, здесь гей-бар по рекомендациям «ТрипЭдвизора», познакомился там с одним парнем. Подтянутый, чернокожий, как раз в моем вкусе. Выпили, поехали к нему. И…  
Нил съежился, напрягся, вспоминая явно не самый лучший вечер в своей жизни.  
\- Он попытался меня поцеловать. Прижал в коридоре, полез лапами мне в джинсы, целовал шею. Это было так мерзко, что я просто вывернулся, оттолкнул его – несильно, я всё же был пьян – и вернулся домой.   
От рассказа о полноценной версии того вечера Рауль, кажется, разом протрезвел. Нил, взрослый, красивый мужчина, столько месяцев ни с кем не был? И в его вкусе подтянутые чернокожие? Непонятно, какая информация шокировала больше.   
Рауль плотнее прижал к себе Нила, замком сцепил ладони за чужой шеей. Рауль не был силен в успокоении, но, кажется, крепкие объятия действовали всегда.  
\- Тогда что ты делал все те вечера, когда пропадал на свиданиях?   
\- Брал планшет, книги, садился в кофейне и работал.  
Рауль не выдержал и засмеялся. Нил явно не шутил, когда назвал квантовую физику своей единственной бывшей женой.   
\- Мой муж – задрот.  
\- Предпочитаю слово «вовлеченный ученый», - Нил пнул коленом супруга.  
Рауль, всё ещё продолжая усмехаться, потянулся за примирительным поцелуем. Собственная жесткая борода царапала мягкие губы Нила, рискуя на утро вызвать саднящее раздражение.   
Рауль отвлекся, оставил практически целомудренный поцелуй на виске и попытался сесть на кровати.   
\- Нет, - Нил помотал головой, тут же обратно за плечи притягивая к себе супруга.   
\- Эй, я только в душ. Я никуда не уйду.   
В тот момент он говорил с тем самым внутренним ребёнком Нила. Жутко тактильным и боящемся потерять контакт с близким человеком даже на десять минут.  
\- Иди тогда первым.   
Нил чуть улыбнулся, оставил короткий поцелуй на чужих губах, нехотя встал с кровати и исчез в ванной.   
Рауль смог наконец-то оглядеться. Комната Нила насквозь пропиталась его парфюмом. Идеально выглаженная белая наволочка хранила тот же стойкий терпкий хвойно-амбровый запах, смешанный с ярким ароматом мятного геля для душа. Рауль хорошо запомнил этот освежающий запах, который стоял всегда в ванной после Нила.   
Рауль потянулся к прикроватной лампе и щелкнул выключателем. Легкий, приглушенный, одобренный офтальмологами неяркий свет заполнил комнату. Рауль представил, как Нил, обнаженный, читал под этой лампой свои заумные статьи. Картинка отчего-то возбуждала не меньше всех вечерних поцелуев.  
Рауль потянулся к оставленной на тумбочке книге, но его внимание привлекла красная нитка, привязанная к лампе. Та самая, которая раньше украшала рюкзак Нила. С китайской монеткой. Дешевым сувениром, характерным скорее впечатлительным двенадцатилетним девочкам с магическим мышлением, нежели рассудительным сексуальным ученым.   
Рауль сжал между пальцев медь монетки и ощутил впадины и царапины на истёртой поверхности. Сколько Нил таскал с собой эту монетку?   
\- Родители работали в гуманитарной организации.   
Нил зашёл обратно в комнату и заметил интерес Рауля. Встряхнул мокрыми после душа волосами, смахивая падавшие с прядей на футболку капли воды. Рауль обернулся и зачарованно уставился на плавные манящие движения супруга. Черт, Нил в нижнем белье выглядел слишком по-домашнему. От осознания, что таким Нила видел только он, нехорошо потеплело внизу живота. Рауль даже уже почти пожалел об озвученном обещании не целовать Нила раньше утра.  
-Всё детство таскался с ними по миру. Каждые полгода – новая катастрофа и новая школа. Работали в Сычуане. Там и остались под завалами. Мне тогда было двенадцать.  
Монетка оттуда.   
Короткий рассказ о прошлом Нила одновременно шокировал и прояснял многое, если не всё. Вот почему из близких у Нила была только наука. Вот почему рождественские походы на каток прошли мимо него. И вот почему Нил мог легко, не раздумывая, с улыбкой, броситься на верную смерть просто ради спасения мира.   
Рауль подошёл ближе и обнял супруга. В сочувствии агент Довода тоже не был силён, но крепкие объятия опять не подвели.   
\- Ой, вот только не надо меня жалеть!  
Нил попытался скрыть дрогнувший голос под бравадой.  
\- Я жил потом с теткой. И не рос бедным сироткой у дяди Вернона в чулане! Мне прощали многое, почти всё. Даже слишком, в отличие от родных детей.  
Отсылка к Гарри Поттеру? Нил, тебе тринадцать или тридцать? Не буду ли считаться педофилом после поцелуев с тобой?  
\- Конечно, нет.  
Рауль махнул рукой в сторону домашней библиотеки супруга.  
\- Потому что ты Гермиона.   
Он оставил короткий поцелуй на пахнущей свежим лосьоном щеке Нила и поспешил ретироваться от ответного подкола.  
\- Я в душ. Быстро. Поделишься футболкой?   
Даже в собственную соседнюю комнату за одеждой идти совершенно не хотелось. Нил вытащил из верхнего ящика чистую майку и передал Раулю. Вместо слов благодарности тот коснулся чужой шеи губами и направился в ванную комнату. Он быстро умылся, смывая остатки пряного винного хмеля. Все произошедшее казалось просто ещё одним придуманным абзацем их семейной фотографии из полученного четыре месяца назад досье.  
О реальности вечера говорили лишь припухшие губы и не покидавшее ощущение тела Нила рядом. Покладистого и от малейшей ласки забывавшего все свои колкости и ученые регалии.  
Рауль схватил чужой гель для душа, будто бы боясь портить посторонним запахом идеально рассчитанную формулу постели Нила. В которую идеально вписывалась чуть длинная Раулю футболка.  
\- Наконец-то я могу спать на законном супружеском ложе, - выдохнул Рауль, устраиваясь на мягкой кровати рядом с Нилом. Постель была гораздо удобнее жесткого дивана в гостиной.   
\- Можешь, - коротко выдохнул сонный Нил. И без того идеальные черты лица смягчились, навсегда переделывая образ серьезного ученого и опасного убийцу в жадного до нежных прикосновений юношу.   
Рауль притянул к себе ближе Нила, зарываясь под край одеяло. Тонкая свободная футболка едва ли скрывала рельеф мышц Нила. Рауль осторожно провёл по плечу вниз. Нил спал, и сейчас ничто не выдавало в нем опасного агента спецслужб. Гораздо больше он сейчас был похож на наконец-то нашедшего успокоение подростка.   
Рауль обнял со спины Нила и притянул к себе под одобрительнее сопение. Осознание того, что таким расслабленным и доверяющим Нила мог видеть только он, дурманило голову. Рауль оставил небольшой поцелуй на открытой шее.  
Объятия с человеком, который мог запросто свернуть тебе шею, ощущались гораздо острее даже самых изобретательных женщин на одну ночь.  
И- Рауль отчего-то был в этом абсолютно уверен - он больше не будет готов променять сон рядом с Нилом ни на что.


	6. Утро после

Ни в одной инструкции ЦРУ не было информации о том, как спать с кем-то в обнимку.  
А жаль.  
Рауль постоянно просыпался всю ночь. То от того, что затекла обнимавшая Нила рука, то от отобранного одеяла, то от чужой ладони на своём плече.  
В восемь утра - на тумбочке пунктуального преподавателя стояли часы с флюорисцентными стрелками - Рауль оставил попытку вновь заснуть. Он приглядывался через мрак холодного утра к спокойному лицу Нила. Что ему снилось? Неудачное свидание из Гриндера? Несданные вовремя работы третьекурсников ? Неверно спрятанный алгоритм?  
Рауль коснулся губами чужой шеи и уткнулся носом в щетину на острой линии челюсти.  
Они с Нилом были ближе, чем кто-то ещё на планете был. И речь шла вовсе не о фальшивых парных кольцах.  
Он видел Нила мертвым. И он ни за что не позволит этому кошмару повториться.   
Никакой дурацкий алгоритм, никакие индийские бароны(тем более, баронессы!) и русские олигархи не должны больше беспокоить Нила. Нил был должен исключительно копаться в своих книгах, спать в выходные до обеда, а перестрелки перестрелки только в дурацком кино по четвергам.

Остальное возьмёт на себя Протагонист. В конце концов, разве не во имя заботы о благополучии супруга и появился институт брака?

Нил был не в курсе невесть откуда взявших протекционистских размышлений супруга и спокойно спал, сцепив во сне ладони в замок.   
За ночь обычно идеально уложенные волосы разметались по подушке странным узором.   
Темная ладонь мягко коснулись непослушных прядей. Волосы мягким шёлком ложились между пальцами, и Рауль поддался соблазну пригладить чужую причёску. Нил поморщился, сонно моргнул и перевернулся на спину, разрушая полученную «укладку». Он пару секунд разглядывал Рауля, нахмурившись, но потом все же слегка улыбнулся, явно радуясь проснуться не одному.  
За эту пару секунд Рауль уже успел испугаться, что Нил жалел о вчерашнем.  
-Мы живем в сумрачном мире,- тихо прошептал Нил, вглядываясь в темные глаза напротив.  
-И нет друзей на закате.  
Что же, если это была проверка, позволяющая получить утренний поцелуй, то Рауль был готов называть кодовую фразу каждый раз. Ведь потом он получил мягкие губы Нила на своих, неуверенные касания кончиком языка, и мягкие поглаживания пальцами по собственной жесткой щетине.  
Рауль ухмыльнулся в поцелуй, перевернулся и оказался над Нилом, не прерывая ласку. Рауль ощущал под руками литые мышцы и уверенные движения сильных предплечий. И вместе с этим - получил робкий утренний поцелуй.  
Нил явно хотел бОльшего, но не был уверен, что это взаимно, несмотря на вчерашний вечер.  
Эта смесь пьянила сильнее любого самого крепкого алкоголя.  
Зная, на что он был способен, Рауль всегда сдерживал себя в постели. С каждой дамой нужно было быть галантным рыцарем. Быть ласковым и учтивым, но в то же время - дать понять, что он ото всего защитит прекрасную леди.  
Нил не нуждался в защите. И совершенно точно не был леди.  
Рауль обхватил ладонями чужие щёки, вплотную притягивая к себе лицо Нила. Короткими поцелуями покрыл колючие щёки, излишне длинные (иные леди обзавидуются!), темные ресницы, густые брови, зарылся носом в челку, будто все ещё не мог надышаться манящим запахом. Спустя секунду спустился ниже, на шею, нетерпеливыми влажными мазками языком заставляя Нила выпрямить шею и позволить целовать линию челюсти.  
Упс.  
Рауль надеялся, что молодой и донельзя чертовски горячий преподаватель найдёт, как скрыть свежий засос на светлой коже. Хотя, это была не его проблема. И пока что совершенно точно не актуальная.  
Рауль смял поцелуем чужие губы. В этом поцелуе было много языка, похоти и разнузданности. Можно было не сдерживаться, прижимая плечи Нила к изголовью кровати, ведь тот отвечал с не меньшим напором. В какой-то момент Нил совсем потерял контроль, и Рауль ощутил привкус крови из собственной прокушенной губы. И это сняло последний, и без того на сбитых петлях державшийся предохранитель.   
Рауль просунул ногу между чужих колен, и Нил податливо, приглашающе широко развёл ноги. Окажись шея Рауля между этих накачанных бёдер в условиях боя, то одно движение - и неудачливый агент испустил бы последний вздох под хруст сломанных позвонков.  
Но Нил только ближе прижимал к себе Рауля, руками забираясь под смятую ночную футболку, оглаживая впадину позвоночника. Ладони плотно огладили бока, дернули ставшую явно лишней футболку и остановилась на небольших упругих ягодицах.   
И этого тоже кажется недостаточно. Все равно ощущалось ещё слишком далеко, слишком много одежды было между ними. Рауль на секунду выпрямился, лишь бы только столкнуть на пол ногой пуховое одеяло и отправить следом любезно одолженную Нилом футболку. И ему самому майка тоже только мешалась. Рауль стащил ее одним движением, докинул в кучу рядом с кроватью и вновь впился крепким, страстным поцелуем в Нила. Рауль вжался в чужую грудь, не оставляя между ними ни миллиметра пространства. С шумным выдохом отпустил губы, чтобы только спуститься цепочкой коротких укусив по шее к выемке ключиц, зарыться носом по груди в густые волосы, что раньше так дразняще выглядывали из расстёгнутых рубашек.  
Рауль чуть провёл бёдрами вниз, и ощутил эрекцию вплотную к своему члену. От осознания, что и Нил хотел его ещё ближе, до края, до полного слияния, на секунду перед глазами зависла алая пелена.  
-Ты знаешь, как?  
Севший голос Нила прозвучал, как выстрел.   
-В теории,- расплывчато ответил Рауль, жалея, что потратил утреннюю фору на ласки, а не на изучение туториалов Гриндера .   
Нил чуть улыбнулся, одним движением перевернулся и сел на чужих бёдрах. Член Рауля просто идеально оказался между его ягодиц, потираясь о чужие накачанные ягодица. Ещё пара таких движений, и матёрый агент Довода позорно кончил бы себе в трусы, как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка.   
-Подожди минуту, - Нил попытался заполнить неловкое молчание перед тем, как скрыться в душе.  
Рауль смахнул с прокушенной губы кровь и принялся перебирать все те остатки знаний из просмотренного гейского порно. Секунды казались часами. В какой-то момент он уже думал воспользоваться помощью гугла, лишь бы не опозориться.  
Но в тот же миг Нил вернулся, на ходу нетерпеливо сорвал зубами слюду с запечатанного тюбика и кинул на постель новую упаковку презервативов.  
«Он и правда ни с кем не был», - удовлетворенно, по-собственнически жадно отметил про себя Рауль, пока Нил грел между пальцев капли химически пахнущей смазки.  
Рауль вытащил из упаковки квадратик фольги, не с первого раза порвал упаковку и раскатал ярко белевший на ладони латекс.  
-Кроме этого, все остальное как с женщинами, - выдохнул Нил, двумя пальцами опускаясь ниже, между ягодиц. В полумраке затянутого утра движения были не до конца ясны, Рауль, как зачарованный, наблюдал за тем, как Нил сел на его бедра, одновременно начиная готовить себя.  
-Засунь в задницу свой преподавательский тон, - привычно выругался Рауль.  
В контексте двух обнаженных мужчин в спальне это звучит крайне двусмысленно и даже смешно.  
-С радостью, - не потерялся Нил и наклонился восстановить законный поцелуй.   
Рауль кусал податливые губы, до царапин жадно втираясь в кожу, одновременно крепко вцепился в бедро Нила.   
Пальцы Рауля спустились по вязкой дорожке смазки. Наконец-то желание быть ещё ближе с Нилом, ставшее уже наваждением, воплотилось. Нил довольным выдохом одобрил движения, а сам он потянул вниз чужое белье. Не было времени стаскивать тесные боксеры, и потому Нил оглаживает жесткими пальцами уже плотно стоявший чужой член.   
Рауль шумно сглотнул и лишь невероятным усилием воли заставил себя переключиться обратно на ласку Нила. По тихому стону Рауль распознал удачное движение, тут же повторяя его и не давая Нилу прийти в себя. Учёный смотрел на него сверху затуманенным от предвкушения взглядом, вцепился в плечи Рауля, с каждым удачным попаданием до синяков проминая кожу супруга.   
Рауль переместил руку на чужую шею, и собственнически притянул Нила ниже. Темные пальцы огладили до неприличия опухшие от поцелуев губы. Нил приоткрыл рот, довольно облизнул светлые фаланги и пропустил пальцы глубже, в горячий податливый рот.   
Между ними все происходило практически инстинктивно, и до одури было похоже на любимую Раулем позу наездницы. Кроме того, что над ним была не очередная красотка на одну ночь, а своенравный и донельзя прекрасный Нил.   
Рауль понял, что вошёл слишком грубо, по резкому вскрику, но знал - Нил выдержит. И этот резкий темп, и то, как рвано он гладил мокрой от слюны рукой чужую плоть. Как оглаживал головку и тут же вновь спускался к основанию, стараясь синхронизировать касания ладонью с движениями чужих бёдер. Как до синяков сжимал упругое бедро, краем глаза с животным удовлетворением наслаждаясь начинавшими проявляться под волосами тёмными синяками.  
Рауль ощущал, что не протянет долго в бешеном ритме этих скачек. Слишком узким и податливым был Нил на нем. Слишком громко стонал, слишком сильно, до дрожи в пальцах стискивал плечо.  
«Слишком» было в нем буквально все.  
Притупившаяся за годы службы чувствительность Рауля к боли позволяла Нилу едва ли не до вывиха вцепиться в чужое предплечье.   
В какой-то момент пьяным взглядом он отметил блеск обручального кольца на собственной ладони, ласкавшей бархатистый член любовника.  
«Мой».  
Собственнические хищные мысли довели до предела, и Рауль кончил с тихим стоном.  
Ослепительно яркий оргазм на пару мгновений застелил все белой пеленой. Нил, расслабленный после собственного маленького взрыва, лёг рядом, тяжело дыша.  
Рауль стащил резко ставшую лишней резинку и отправил ее к куче белья на полу.  
«Мой».  
Обычно, после оргазма с подругой на ночь, Рауль резко ощущал странный стыд или иногда даже сожаление. Он старался как можно быстрее уйти в душ, чтобы вымыться, и только потом вернуться к женщине. Или же, ещё лучше, одеться и скрыться, не забыв оставить леди деньги на такси.  
С Нилом же все было совершенно наоборот.  
Рауль подтянулся ближе, устроил голову на чужом плече и с довольным видом начал разглядывать оставшиеся следы. Кроваво-красные, где-то уже бордовые, они скоро потемнеют и будут ещё ярче видны на коже.  
Ещё лучше отметины от зубов будут смотреться между ног Нила.   
Рауль нетерпеливо облизнулся, проваливаясь в совершенно непривычные для себя фантазии. Которым можно будет дать волю, пока Нил был рядом.  
Рауль переплел их ладони, завороженно отмечая блеск обручального кольца.  
Хотелось лежать рядом, ждать, пока Нил успокоится, переведёт дыхание, и тогда вновь притянуть его к себе. В этот раз подмять под себя. Заведя руки да спину, втрахать в белоснежную простынь.  
Разложить на кухонном столе - прямо там, где каждое утро они пили кофе.   
Закинуть его ноги себе на плечи.  
Затащить в горячий душ, зажать в угол, наклонить и притянуть вплотную.  
Унести - пусть даже и на руках, по всем клише- на диван в гостиной, устроить на подушках, оставить алые следы по всей поверхности бёдер, пока Нил не начнёт совершенно не по-преподавательски грязно ругаться, прося отсосать ему.  
Он не против и ванильного секса. После пары бокалов вина, медленно снять с Нила одежду, можно даже под акустическую музыку, уложить на кровать. Целовать везде, особенно яростно - в шею, пока тот не заскулит и не запросит взять его.  
Нет, конечно, они не смогут проводить так все время. Нил будет уезжать в университет и торопливо прятать засосы под изящным шарфом. Читать лекции, сдавать отчёты и составлять вечно стремящееся запутаться расписание. Но потом Нил будет всегда возвращаться домой, в этой кровати готовиться к лекциям и выписывать нужные формулы в планшет. И всё это время Рауль будет лежать здесь, рядом, и разминать уставшему преподавателю затёкшие плечи.   
И больше он никуда не отпустит Нила.  
Рауль приподнялся, отвязал с тихим звоном с лампы монетку и переплел их с Нилом ладони, так, чтобы красная нить связывала пальцы, а монетка ложилась непонятными иероглифами аккуратно поверх металла кольца.  
-Нил,- тихо выдохнул Рауль,- ты будешь со мной.. всегда?  
Нил повернул голову, и Рауль мог разглядеть целую гамму чувств во взгляде.   
И удивление: «После первого же секса?».  
И насмешку: «Переспал и теперь обязан жениться? Ты - одно сплошное чертово клише».  
И сомнение: «Серьезно ли он?»  
Но яснее всего считывалась именно радость.  
Рауль вновь поцеловал его, ощущая, как саднят с непривычки от чужой щетины губы.   
Ничего. Пройдёт.  
Нил чуть отстранился, кивнул и тихо, но уверенно ответил:   
-Всегда.


	7. Правда

Самое сложное задание в семейной жизни обнаружилось через пару дней.  
Выбрать страну для рождественского отдыха и купить туда билеты за четыре дня дня до начала всеобщих европейских каникул.  
«Хочется погреться», - признался с утра Нил, задумчиво вскинув брови.  
Рауль приподнялся на локтях и тут же полез гуглить «где зимой в Европе тепло».  
В запрос, правда, стоило ещё добавить «и что не вызывает воспоминаний о Временной войне».   
Рауль добавил к запросу ещё море. Он привык к утренним пробежкам по соленому воздуху, и даже ради отдыха с Нилом прерываться не хотелось.  
Тем более, все его спортивные нагрузки и так были на паузе пару дней. Какие-то там британские ученые, конечно, выяснили, что за один половой акт сжигается 100 калорий в минуту. Окей. Их с Нилом, может, и больше.   
Учитывая сломанную спинку кровати и пару разбитых белых кружек с серебряными краями - точно больше.   
И все равно этого было недостаточно для полноценной физической активности.   
Запрос включал в себя тёплое море, отсутсвие визы и ассоциаций с Сатором. Поэтому из рассматриваемых стран ушла Италия, куда так хотел Нил.  
В итоге, круг поисков сузился до Мальты и Кипра. Практически одинаковые острова, разве что почему до столицы Мальты было сложнее добраться.   
Выбрали Ларнаку. Сразу после покупки билетов контекстная реклама начала надоедать со своими бла-бла-бла предложениями про библейское озеро, уникальную культуру и морские круизы, но в планах Рауля был только Нил. Никакой работы, никаких звонков, никаких сверхурочных, никаких экскурсий и библейских легенд.  
Кажется, у обычных пар это называлось медовым месяцем. Но медовый месяц идёт сразу после свадьбы. А не через четыре месяца, в течение которых Рауль не мог разобраться, насколько потрясающий супруг ему достался.   
Он, правда, так и решил, как можно было охарактеризовать его чувства.   
У них был крышесносный секс. И долгие завтраки со свежесваренным кофе. Вечером каждый из них молча доделывал свою работу, уткнувшись в экран ноутбука. Часто Нил удобно устраивал голову на чужих коленях и полностью погружался в книгу. Иногда - так и засыпал, уронив том в сжатой рук рядом с собой. Эта уютная картина каждый раз отзывалась непонятным теплом внутри.   
Как-то все эти чувства, конечно, назывались. Но какое эти термины имели значение? Мы же не в квантовой физике, так что - абсолютно никакого. Пока можно было взять за руку Нила и, зевая, погружаться рано утром в такси по направлению к аэропорту.   
Оставшиеся в горящий рождественский сезон билеты сожрали практически всю не потраченную за месяцы зарплату. Зато - первый класс.  
Рауль улыбнулся Нилу в аэропорту, с облегчением отмечая, что на паспортном контроле опять не возникло проблем. Легальный действительный паспорт, спокойная жизнь, талантливый горячий учёный в качестве супруга ощущались лишь элементом миссии. Так просто не могло быть наяву. Он мечтал уволиться, уйти на покой, потом как-то умереть от старости. Но вот только длинное задание с Доводом слишком затянулось. И затянуло его.  
Окружающее не особо убеждало в своей реальности даже когда в самолете Нил устроил голову на чужом плече, явно собираясь компенсировать ранний вылет сном в самолете. Из-за разницы в росте спать так явно было неудобно, и Рауль поднял ручку между сидений, устраивая Нила у себя на коленях.  
Да уж. Они инвертировались все дальше назад. Дошли до типичных атрибутов школьных поездок, а именно - сон на коленях бойфренда во время автобусной экскурсии. Хорошо хоть, вместо отвратительных кривых бутербродов с собой был ассортимент из нескольких десятков блюд. Впрочем, они мало волновали Рауля. Гладить по волосам Нила и удерживать его на своих коленях во время турбулентности было гораздо важнее французского сыра с плесенью. И даже белого вина. 

***

Ларнака встретила морским бризом, тёмными облаками и клокочущими птицами. Неторопливый небольшой городок на берегу моря, со средневековым замком и украшенный к Рождеству. Тот же Таллин, только с фламинго вместо чаек, белые домики в греческом стиле вместо по-скандинавски пряничных небольших улиц, да рождественский декор был скорее православный, нежели католический. И здесь было на пару десятков градусов теплее, а яркие гирлянды покрывали пальмы вместо сосен.  
Ларнакский Рэдиссон тоже напоминал таллинского собрата. Тот же формат душевых кабин, знакомое по ночам с новыми знакомыми из приложений расположение кровати. Даже тумбочки находились на том же расстояние от постели. Но Рауль решил не расстраивать мужа своими ассоциациями с периодом свободной супружеской жизни. Нил, с его постоянным тактильным голодом и стремлением даже во время короткой поездки в такси держаться за руки, явно бы не захотел слышать подробностей всех проведённых не с ним ночей.   
Они решили не задерживаться в номере, лишь смыли липкую дорожную грязь в душе (по очереди, иначе бы все точно затянулось на пару часов) и вышли навстречу тёплому ветру набережной.  
Редкие огни кораблей вдали горизонта можно было спутать со звёздами ясного неба. Невероятно аппетитный запах свежей приготовленной рыбы на костре привёл их в ресторан напротив.  
Простые маленькие радости.  
Вкуснейший рыбный шашлык, необычное греческое вино с ароматом сосновый смолы, разговоры о работе и обсуждение планов.  
Тревога, которая никак не могла уняться последние полгода, наконец-то успокоившимся зверем устраивалась внутри и плавно засыпала, когда Рауль смотрел, как изящные длинные пальцы Нила обвивают ножку бокала с белым вином.   
Обычная семейная жизнь оказалось не такой уж беспросветно скучной, как думалось раньше.  
Конечно, не хватало предыдущего ритма, зашкаливающего адреналина в крови, чувства собственной нужности. Он раздумывал даже поменять работу, вступить в армию - тем же инженером, но с более привычной спецификой. Если, конечно, документы пройдут все проверки безопасности.   
«Надо будет обсудить это с Нилом», - промелькнула в голове мысль, и Рауль улыбнулся. То ли возникшему желанию все обсуждать с супругом, то ли тому, как прекрасен был Нил в этой темно-фиолетовой рубашке, искусно подчеркивающей цвет глаз.  
Они возвращались домой по той же набережной, каждые два шага останавливаясь для поцелуев. Местные могли и не быть рады проявлением таких чувства, но Рауль точно знал, что при необходимости мог доказать право на существование таких отношений.   
Губы Нила отдавали кислинкой того самого смоляного вина, и Рауль никогда в жизни не хотел ничего так сильно, как быстрее оказаться вдвоём за запертой дверью номера.   
Или лифт, который, к великому сожалению Рауля, не застрял между этажами, а прервал их поцелуй открывшимися на нужном этаже дверьми.  
Рауль никогда не ощущал себя таким счастливым. Даже начало казаться, что, в сравнении с этими моментами, он и вовсе никогда не ощущал себя по-настоящему счастливым.

-Ты что там делаешь?  
Рауль вышел из уборной и окликнул Нила, стоявшего на балконе. Бывший агент напрягся, первым делом думая, не увидел ли Нил слежку. Сегодня они выпили, может, чуть больше положенного, сбились. Черт, черт, черт! Он просто не должен был, не мог себе позволить потерять контроль!  
Рауль бесшумно проскользну ближе к балконной двери, туда, где в недрах чемодана ручной клади прятался небольшой пистолет (все официально, с разрешением, даже дотошный таможенник не нашёл, к чему придраться), но вместо потрошения вещей он замер, внимательно вглядевшись в силуэт на балконе.  
Нил сжимал в ладони крохотную бутылку из мини-бара. И, смотря в даль моря, сделал пару жадных глотков, будто в сосуде был вода, а не виски.  
\- Что-то случилось?   
Рауль обнял сзади Нила. Конечно, на Кипре было намного теплее, чем в Эстонии. Но не настолько, чтобы стоять на морском ветру в одной рубашке.  
\- Я больше не могу тебя обманывать.  
Нил обернулся, с шумом выдохнул, допил алкоголь и швырнул бутылку на пол.  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
Отчаяние в голосе Нила холодило хлеще ночного январского воздуха.  
\- Я должен тебе все рассказать. Это все, - Нил поднял ладонь с обручальным кольцом, - не часть задания.  
Рауль ощущал, как почва в буквально смысле уходила из-под ног. И отменное вино с тонким смоляным привкусом было не при чем.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что это ты, только другой, меня нанял. Твоя другая версия, которая ушла в неизвестность параллельной вселенной, встретила меня двадцатилетним парнем. Ты убедил меня идти в магистратуру по физике. Ваши спецслужбы оценили мой потенциал, сказали, что все рассчитать могу только я. И взломать, когда что потребуется. Вся моя жизнь была подготовкой к той миссии. Вся моя жизнь служила лишь инструментом для закручивания самых важных винтиков Довода. И, когда я все исправил, когда я все сделал, то осознал, что больше и не был здесь нужен.   
От каждой новой фразы Рауля вело, он схватился за поручень балкона, смутно догадываясь, к чему клонил учёный.  
\- А ты полез за мной в это идиотское хранилище, ковбой хренов. Черт бы тебя побрал, я бы справился и сам, и один. Я все равно был больше ни для чего не нужен. Я не Айвз с его женой и двумя детьми . Не Уиллер с престарелым отцом-ветераном. Не Махир с молодой невестой из приличной семьи. Я был один, просто инструмент, идеальный взломщик.  
И только ты решил, что и за мной надо вернуться. Рискнуть собой, вытащить меня оттуда.  
Рауль мог четко разглядеть даже в полутьме стоявшие в глазах Нила слёзы.  
\- И вытащил! И ушёл. Оставив меня одного, в этой версии жизни. На которую я никогда не рассчитывал. В этой, более удачной версии вселенной. Где реки не пошли вспять и океаны не вскипели. Но и ты, ты, который всю мою взрослую жизнь тогда был рядом - попросту исчез, спрятавшись, не зная, сколько ты значил для меня. Как сильно я привык к тебе. На что я был готов ради тебя! Черт, да я дважды вернулся за тобой, чтобы умереть! И ни единожды не пожалел об этом. Конец прекрасной дружбы, а!   
Голос Нила сорвался на крик.  
\- Не было никакого последнего турникета в задании. И задания никакого нет! Никто сверху не просил нас жить вместе. Да там и нет никого сверху, весь план, весь Довод - твоя затея. А легенду о браке придумал я. После Стальска я пропал только для того, чтобы сделать нам новые паспорта. Чтобы никогда не отпускать тебя, потому что я не понимал, что я иначе буду делать!  
Хмель мгновенно испарился. От осознания, что несколько месяцев Рауль провёл в тюрьме (пусть и весьма комфортабельной), куклой в домике идеальной семьи, по всему телу разлилась ярость.  
\- Уходи.  
Ладонь Рауля сжалась в кулак, и он сделал шаг, чтобы ударить Нила, но не смог. Нил даже не пытался закрыться, лишь смотрел на него глазами, полными отчаяния.   
\- Уходи! - громче крикнул Рауль, прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув, и до посветлевших костяшек вцепился в поручень.  
Нил снова обманул его.   
Время уходит. Время уходило.  
Он мог быть совсем свободным. Мог бы выбрать другое имя. Джон, например. Дэвид тоже неплохо, популярное имя, которое распознается в любой стране. Которую он бы тоже мог выбрать сам. Встретить женщину. Детей, бы, конечно, не успел завести, и не то чтобы он хотел, но...  
Он привык быть солдатом, привык молча слушать и исполнять приказы. Но у всех команд всегда была конечная цель.   
Довод был основан другим им ради спасения мира. А не для того, что разрушить жизни Нилу. И не чтобы так привязать его к себе. И уж точно не для того, чтобы тот избрал «темнокожих подтянутых мужчин постарше» своим типажом.  
Рауль никогда бы не мог подумать, каким побочным эффектом может обладать эта операция. Тот он, из другой вселенной, навсегда привязавшей Нила к себе, знал ли он, на что шёл, когда сообщал студенту-третьекурснику о необходимости остановить что-то похуже ядерного холокоста?  
Нет.  
Рауль прокрутил на безымянном пальце уже родное кольцо. Обычный золотой ободок, ставший символом совсем не обычной пары.  
Рауль вспомнил, как укладывал спать Нила после того неудачного свидания. Когда тот пытался забыть свою невзаимную любовь, но слишком уж правильным оказался Нил. Он не был создан для романов на ночь.   
Только поцелуи на набережных, два стаканчика кофе после последней пары, селфи в «Фейсбук».  
Это не было никаким отчетом ни-ко-му.  
Нилу действительно нужна была такая жизнь.  
От осознания простого, но пугающего факта по позвоночнику пробежал холодок, электрическим током оставаясь на уровне шеи.  
Нил любил его.  
Рауль развернулся и двинулся в комнату, беспокойно оглядывая помещение.   
То, что они взяли двухкомнатный номер, сейчас было не на руку. Кровать была пуста, и Рауль промчался в гостевую комнату.  
Нил лежал на диване в окружении ещё одной допитой бутылки из мини-бара. Рядом моргнул оповещением его телефон, демонстрируя фон с их совместной фоткой на фоне Таллинского замка.  
Нил, конечно, будущий кандидат наук, но какой же идиот.   
\- Ты ненавидишь меня? – тихо спросил Нил.  
\- Нет, конечно.  
Рауль сел на пол рядом, рукой смахивая пустую бутылку. Взял чужую ладонь и уткнулся в неё лбом.   
Запястье Нила пахнули ставшим уже родными древесными терпкими духами. И то, что так теперь пахла и одежда самого Рауля, было едва ли не самым тёплым чувством в жизни.   
Что рядом с ним был человек, который от и до понимал все его мотивы. Мог прикрыть его спину в любой момент. Рассказывал о своей научной ерунде так, что можно было забыть о ходе времени - линейного или нет. Бесконечно тянулся к нему, Раулю, не из-за полуправды выдуманных заданий. Нил так отчаянно хотел быть с ним рядом, что рискнул всем.   
Он коснулся пухлыми губами чужих пальцев, с шумом вдохнул впитавшийся запах крепкого алкоголя, и привстал.   
Затем наклонился, чтобы удобно перехватить супруга под плечи и колени, и отнести на руках на кровать, стараясь не задеть дверные косяки.  
На кровати Нил смотрелся куда лучше, нежели на неудобном диване гостиной.  
\- Я могу уехать завтра, - прошептал Нил, отворачиваясь к стене.  
\- Даже не думай.   
Рауль расстегнул чужую рубашку, усмехаясь похожим воспоминаниям. Как он сам первый раз тогда приревновал Нила, думая, что тот был с какой-то женщиной. Которая могла касаться его, трогать эти растрепанные волосы, целовать тонкие губы, прижиматься к сильному плечу.  
\- Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым и настоящим, как в придуманной тобой жизни. Я слишком долго был солдатом, чтобы самому выбирать своё место. Ты с этим справился лучше.  
Рауль наклонился и коротко поцеловал Нила. Тот пах, как мини-бар, и совершенно точно стоило бы с утра прочитать Нилу лекцию о вреде некоторых химических соединений.  
\- Если бы не твоя задумка, Нил, я бы отпустил тебя. Потерял, прежде чем понять, как много ты для меня значишь.  
Рауль прикусил губу. Он все ещё был уверен, что такие вещи надо было обсуждать трезвыми.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Нил.   
Всё так просто. Вот, оказывается, как называется это чувство. Вот, оказывается, как это «я тебя люблю» чувствуется.  
-Я тоже тебя люблю, - спустя секунду ответил Нил и поднялся по спинке кровати.  
Нил наклонился к чужому плечу, уже в ставшем привычном жесте обвивая руку супруга.  
\- Я просто не знал, как сделать все по-другому, - прошептал в своё оправдание он.  
\- Но, тем не менее, ты все сделал правильно, - прошептал Рауль. От первой реакции, злости, не осталось и следа. Рауль понял, что вовсе не был против быть привязанным к Нилу той самой красной нитью. Он и сам предложил.  
\- Я бы все равно ни за что не смог сделать со своей жизнью ничего лучше.  
\- После того, как спас мир.  
Нил мягко улыбнулся в подушку. Рауль провёл большим пальцем по виску, гладя беспокойного супруга.   
Может быть, именно для того, чтобы каждое утро видеть рядом с собой Нила, он и спас мир.


End file.
